Attack on Titan: Eren x Levi: Relax with Me
by PiccoloYaoi
Summary: This is the start of a Riren/Ereri love story. I hope you enjoy it and comments are appreciated!
1. Warning

_**WARNING:**_

Hey everyone, thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. Before you start, I would like to let you know that I am starting this from the end of Attack on Titan, Season 2 anime. So if you haven't got to that point yet, I am warning you now, **there are SPOILERS.** I have not read the manga so there probably won't be any spoilers beyond what the anime has shown.

I would also like to warn you about this being a **YAOI** fanfic, or in other words, _**love between two men**_ _._ If you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read this.

Also, if you don't mind leaving me some feedback, feel free to do so. This is my first post on , so hopefully I can figure out how to receive feedback. I will try to post regularly and by chapter. I will let you know soon when I plan to schedule my posts. Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eren screams, causing titans to come to the threat. There was nothing left of Hannes, except for the blood that stained the smiling titans teeth. Just before the other titans reached it, a lone human flew by and sliced the back of its neck. As it slowly fell, it was consumed by its own kind. As Mikasa pulled Eren closer to safety, Jean landed and began to assist. While the smiling titan was being devoured, all survey corps members used the chance to retreat.

 **MikasaJean**

Later, Eren was recovering, Mikasa watched over him. It had already been over 24 hours since Hannes was eaten, and Eren is still asleep.

Jean walked into the room. "Mikasa, why don't you take a break? Eren just went to sleep so he won't be awake anytime soon."

"It's fine."

"Don't be like that. How about we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'll buy too."

"I said its fine." Mikasa told him. "Someone has to be here when Eren wakes up. I'm not leaving until he tells me too."

"Listen, Eren won't wake up for at least another hour or two. And if he wakes up early, Levi already said he needed to talk to him, so you would be kicked out anyways. Just come down and eat something with me and we will be back before then."

Mikasa looked up at jean. "I will go if we get back in half an hour."

"Okay, then let's get going."

The two left the room. When they ate, they talked. Mikasa talked about how much Hannes meant to them and that she was grateful that jean killed the titan. She also told him that it was the same titan that killed Eren's mother.

 **ErenLevi**

Meanwhile, Eren woke up. He looked over to find Captain Levi standing in the corner. Eren said "Captain Levi, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hannes."

"What about him."

Levi leaned against the wall. "Hannes was a part of the Garrison regiment, yet he risked his life as if he was with the survey corps."

"Yeah. When he saw that titan coming towards us, he had to risk his life."

"Anyone could have helped you."

"No Hannes made it his duty to kill that specific titan. He wouldn't have risked his life for anyone or to kill any titan."

"Then he knew that titan from before?"

"Yes. It was the smiling titan. The same titan that killed my mother. Hannes told me that back then he was a coward, and that's why he didn't kill it then. He wasn't going to miss another chance at killing it, and it ended up killing him."

Levi looked out the window. "Right in front of you, just like when it ate your mother."

"Yeah."

"You know that Erwin lead that group, and he wanted to see you once you woke up. He's in a room down the hall recovering."

"Recovering?"

"Yes. Erwin lost his arm trying to get you back. Now let's go."

"Okay." Eren got up and followed Levi to Erwin's room.

"Commander Erwin, I brought Eren for you."

Erwin turned his head toward his guests. "Thank you Levi."

"Commander Erwin, I am sorry you lost your arm trying to rescue me." Eren blurts out.

"It's no big deal. If I wasn't leading then you wouldn't have been rescued, so you apologizing makes it sound like you didn't want to be saved." Erwin replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. That's not how I intended it." Eren replied.

"Anyways, to get to the point, I'm glad you are back with us. Losing you means the extinction of humanity."

"I know."

"I understand that during the rescue, you experienced something traumatic, correct?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. I was confronted by the titan that killed my mother and Hannes was killed in the process." Replied Eren.

"That is indeed terrifying." Said Erwin. After a long period of silence, Erwin said, "When I recover, I want to head for that basement. So for now, relax and get your mind off of Hanes death. I will give you access to a luxurious spa house to help you relax. But only on one condition: you must go straight there, and don't tell anyone you are going there. Only captain Levi will accompany you. That will be all."

"Oh, yes commander Erwin." Eren says.

"Let's go Eren." Says Levi.

"Right."

 **MikasaJean**

Not long after, Mikasa and Jean returned to Eren's room to find him missing. Mikasa panicked "where's Eren? Is he okay? Where did he go? Jean I knew I should have stayed here. I just knew he would wake up soon."

Jean grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay, calm down. I'm sure he went to talk to Captain Levi."

"If that's the case, why didn't they just talk in here? Why would that shorty take him elsewhere to talk? Does he have something to hide or does he just want Eren for himself as his personal kicking bag."

"Captain Levi wouldn't do that to Eren again, especially in the condition he is already in."

Mikasa looked up at Jean. "If that shorty lays a finger on Eren, I will personally torture him to death."

Jean removed his hand from her shoulder and took a step back. "That's almost taking it too far Mikasa. How about we go ask Commander Erwin where they are. If anything, he would know where Levi is."

"No, I want to search for Eren myself, right now." She walks passed Jean and heads toward the exit.

Jean walks over and stands in her way. "Trust me Mikasa. Let's go to Commander Erwin, together. He will explain this situation and once we learn the meaning behind this, then we can take action."

She looks at him. Without saying anything she followed him to the commander's room. After a few minutes, they were allowed in to see Commander Erwin.

"You two are here to know the whereabouts of Eren, correct?" The Commander stated.

"Yes, commander." Replied Jean. "She just wants to make sure he is okay."

"Yes, he will be fine. I have Levi watching over him. Currently, they are under my direct orders until I recover, so you won't be seeing him for a while. Please understand that this is to help Eren with his recent trauma."

"Of course. Whatever you have him doing is fine. I just wanted to help him myself. I promised his mom that I would protect him." Mikasa said.

"Don't worry Mikasa, you will see him once we recover. For now, continue with your duties and make sure to surround yourself with others. Don't stay isolated just because Eren isn't here."

"Yes commander."

 **ErenLevi**

It took Eren a lot longer to get to the carriage than Levi expected. Eren moved slowly, as if in pain, even though his physical injuries had already healed. The ride was long and silent. They arrived at a large residence just after dark. They were let in by the guards of the residence and taken to see the owner. He didn't seem happy about their visit but because it was Erwin's request, he didn't refuse.

The two were then led to a part of the building where there was a sauna, and a heated pool. After the guards left, Eren slowly removed his clothes and headed into the warm water. Levi leaned against the wall nearby to keep an eye on him.

"Why does Commander Erwin want me to be here?" Eren asked.

"Why?" replied Levi. "Because of what we just learned."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were resting, we found out that the titans didn't make a breach through Wall Rose. Based off some evidence, it seems that the titans are people from the town where Connie was from. And according to the Commander, he also witnessed you "controlling" titans. With learning those two things, and the fact that you were seriously traumatized, he insisted that you take it easy until he recovers. Commander Pegasus, who was also there, was the one who decided you should come here to relax."

"They came from inside the walls?" Eren asked surprised. "And I can control titans? I can barely transform when I need to and somehow I can control them?"

"I'm sure that was the reason why Reiner and Bertolt abducted you." Levi explained. "The part that disturbs me is the fact that all the titans I have killed, were actually people. I am disgusted with myself."

Eren looked at Levi. "I think Commander Erwin sent you here not to just watch over me, but to relax yourself. You should stop being so uptight and come relax in the water."

Levi looked at Eren. He watched him for a few minutes. He saw that as much as Eren tried to be cool, that he was actually tense and deep in thought on the information he had just received. He looked at Eren's tense, broad shoulders, and let his eyes trace the muscles down to his hands, where he saw scars from where Eren tried to transform repeatedly in the past. _This man is the future of humanity._ Shaking his head, Levi headed for the door. "I will be back in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid."

"If you think I will run away, there is only one exit and with you behind those doors, I wouldn't even think about doing that. It would be suicide." Replied Eren.

It took Levi a few minutes to get his gear off. He had to unstrap, unzip, and peal all his clothing off. With a towel around his waist, he used both of his hands to open the two doors back into the pool room.

Eren was startled by Levi's entrance. He looked at the captain in awe. The fact that Levi was short didn't mean anything when it came to his muscle. It reminded Eren back to when Levi kick the shit out of him at the trial. Eren now understands how Levi was that strong for such a short man. His body was covered in muscles. He looked like a god with that perfect body, even with his smaller frame. Eren watched Levi as he made his way into the heated pool. He only looked away for a short second when Levi removed his towel and entered the warm water.

Levi sat across from Eren, who was less than 10 feet away. He thought to himself: _if I was normal height, our feet would be touching in here._ At that thought, Levi's face seemed to darken.

Eren looked at his captain. "If you keep thinking about those titans being people, you will never relax. Commander Erwin will not be pleased if you returned in the same condition in which you left him."

"Fuck Erwin." Levi responded. "That bastard was smiling. He smiled at the fact that people were titans. He sickens me."

Eren looked at Levi. He had never seen Levi talk so badly about the Commander. The two always got along and seemed inseparable.

"I don't know what is more messed up, Erwin smiling at that fact, or me killing those people." Levi began to look even more depressed.

"Levi, just try not to think about that now. " Whispered Eren. "Try to think of something else. Find something to distract you from those thoughts. Relax."

Levi looked at Eren. "It's Captain Levi." After a few minutes of mindlessly staring at Eren, Levi got up and moved closer, sitting side-by-side with him. There was only a few feet between them.

"Captain?"

"I am distracting myself." Levi replied.

This moment reminded Eren about the time after the trial when Levi sat next to him like they were friends, even though Levi had just beaten him up. Eren turned his head to face forward. "Okay, then continue."

"I plan to."

Even though Eren wasn't watching Levi, he could feel the captain move closer. He didn't know what was about to happen, but when it did, he was surprised.

Levi used his outstretched right hand to forcibly turn Eren's head to face him. He then took the chance to steal a kiss from Eren's lips.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

It took Eren a few seconds to realize what was happening to him. He backed away. "Levi, what are you doing?"

"It's Captain Levi." He replied. "And I am taking your advice and distracting myself."

Eren shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

Levi stood up and began to walk closer to Eren. "You mean to tell me that you weren't looking at me and my body thinking 'what a perfect body he has'?"

"I didn't mean to think it that way." He replied to the Captain.

"You seem to not mean anything lately. If you are the savior of our species, you better find meaning for it," warned Levi, as he stood over Eren. "Right now."

Eren didn't hesitate to stand up. Doing so made him taller than Levi.

Levi looked up at Eren. "If you think that I will ever be intimidated by you, then you're wrong. You should always fear me." He then raises his hands and rest them behind Eren's neck. "Because I can still reach up and take what I want." He plants a hard kiss on Eren's lips, before biting his bottom lip and making it bleed. Levi then backs away, before exiting the pool. "Eren, it's time for us to go to bed. Come and get dressed."

Eren looked down at the water and clenched his fists. "Why are you doing this to me, Levi? Are you mocking me? What can you possibly gain from doing this?"

"Why? Because I need a distraction. Isn't that what you wanted?" Levi replied from across the room. "And it's Captain Levi. If I have to correct you one more time, I will have to punish you."

"Don't start with that bullshit!" Eren yelled. "I respected you, Captain Levi, but for you to stoop so low to do this to me, you don't deserve that title. For as long as we are here, starting now I am addressing you as Levi. You're lucky that I will still call you by your name."

Levi walks over to the door and opens it. "This conversation is over. Come and clean yourself up."

Once they were ready, a butler showed them to their rooms. The rooms were connected with a door in between. When the butler left, the two didn't speak for the rest of the night. Eren got undressed and got in his bed, but it was nearly impossible to fall asleep. Levi settled himself in a chair, only removing is boots and tie before falling asleep.

 **Mikasa+Jean**

The next morning, Jean approached Mikasa. "Good morning, how are y—"he cut off his sentence when he saw Mikasa's face.

She looked exhausted, as if she hasn't slept for days. Her eyes were swollen as if she was crying. "I'm fine."

"Did you even sleep last night?" Jean asked as he followed her to a table.

"Not really. I was so worried about Eren, I couldn't sleep."

He looked at her. "The commander said not to worry about him."

"I know. But he said Eren will come back when he himself recovers."

"Exactly. So what is there to worry about?"

She looked at him offended. "First off, it could take _months_ for the commander to recover. If I can't see him for that long, I would probably be better off looking for him myself. Second, he's with Captain Shorty and I don't want him laying a hand on Eren."

Jean saw the fire in Mikasa's eyes. It naturally scared him, but it also turned him on. He reaches out and touches her arm. "Mikasa, we both know that Eren wouldn't let himself be gone that long. He would more likely offer to go after Reiner and Bertolt by himself then have to wait _months_ for 1 person. That's why the commander sent Levi with him, to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

She took a moment to respond. "I guess you're right. But even if that's true, if he lays a hand on him, he could use Eren transforming as an excuse. I won't let him get away with hurting Eren."

 _She's more stubborn than Eren._ Jean thought. "That won't happen. I am sure they are still in this city so there would be plenty of eyes watching."

"If he is in the city, then why can't I see him?"

"Because maybe being around you reminds him of his mother, or even Hannes' death. You were there for both of those events, and I am sure that is why commander Erwin separated the two of you."

"…I.." Mikasa got up. "I need to go." She walked away before Jean could catch her. What Jean had said hurt her. But she knew he was right.

 **Eren+Levi**

Eren woke up and laid in bed for a few minutes. When he sat up, he found Levi sitting in a chair watching him. "Levi, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." The captain responds.

"Why?" Eren asks. "And how long have you been here?"

"Since I woke up 4 hours ago."

"Four hours ago?! What time is it? Did I miss breakfast?"

"Calm down, Eren, its 7:45 am, of course you didn't miss breakfast." Levi replied as he uncrossed his legs.

Eren looked at him in confusion. "That means you got up at 3:45?! Why would anyone get up that early? Why would you just sit there and watch me sleep for that long?"

"Because I got my usual amount of sleep and came in here because Erwin told me to watch you."

"Commander Erwin to you to watch over me, not watch me move in my sleep." Eren explained. "And if you continue to make bad sleeping habits like that will leave you with insomnia."

Levi smirked. "It won't make a difference since I already have it. And for the record, you laid in one position most of the time I was here. Only one part constantly moved repeatedly."

Eren began to try and remember what his dream was about, but came up blank. After a few minutes of investigating, the only thing that popped up was Levi kissing him last night. The thought ran goosebumps down his spine. "Levi, I don't know what you're referring to but I need you to go back to your room so I can get dressed."

"I could demonstrate for you if you want." Levi says as he stands up and places a hand on his belt.

"No, just get out, now."

Levi frowned as he walked back to his room.

After Levi shut the door, Eren went in to take a quick shower. _Why would I be jerking off in my sleep? What was I dreaming about? All I can remember is finding it hard to sleep after Levi kissed me._

Eren then got dressed, and opened the connecting door to find Levi talking with a Butler.

"What do you mean you don't have black tea?" Levi spouted. "Who doesn't have black tea?"

The butler bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry sir. Our master hasn't bought black tea for a few years now. But I can offer you something else to drink. We have coffee, milk, orange juice, alcohol."

"I'll have a bottle of your best alcohol." Responded the captain. "Bring it fast. I hope it takes better than black tea."

The butler left at that.

"What was that about?" Eren asked.

"He came to ask what we wanted for breakfast. I asked him for a cup of black tea and he said they were out."

"But what about breakfast? I didn't get to order." Eren responded, grumbling.

Levi went to sit in a chair. "Don't worry. They offered 5 different things for this morning's breakfast, so instead of waiting for you to choose, I asked for all of them."

After a few minutes, the butler returned with the food, and the alcohol. The two were now sitting on the couch with a buffet of food in front of them. The butler handed Levi a large bottle of alcohol and 2 glasses. When the butler left, Levi drank straight from the bottle.

"Do you plan on getting drunk this early?" Eren asked with concern.

Levi didn't even look at him. "I never get drunk." He then passes the bottle to Eren. "Do you want to have a taste? It's good." Eren grabs the bottle from Levi and puts the bottle to his lips. He gets a little taste before returning it to Levi. Levi points out, "judging by that expression, don't like it. Is it because it is an indirect kiss from me?" Levi then leans over and plants his lips on Eren's. The kiss was a little longer than the ones the night before. But Eren still parted first by leaning back before falling off the couch. "Did that taste better, Eren?"

Eren looked up at Levi in confusion.

Levi retreats back to his side of the couch and picks up his fork. "Calm down, Jaeger. It was only a joke. Please eat."

The two were led back to the pool area by a butler. But instead of going to the pool, they were taken to two separate rooms next to it. Inside each of the rooms was a massage table, lit candles and incense, and each had a woman masseuse. Eren and Levi were then separated. They both received a massage. Eren laid face down, almost asleep when the woman excused herself for a quick break.

After a few minutes, the massaging returned again. Eren enjoyed this round better because the hands made firmer and stronger motions. The hands moved from his shoulder blades down to his back. But this time, instead of stopping at the bottom of his back, the hands continued closer to the hips. "Please don't go any lower than that." Eren said.

The hands resumed at his feet and rubbed them for a few minutes before making a path up his legs. Once the hands reached the knees, both hands moved to Eren's left leg and massaged his thigh deeply. Then, as the hands went higher, one went to his outer thigh, while the other moved to the inner thigh. The inner hand moved ever so slightly passed the towel and Eren shot his head up. "I said to not go there" then Eren realized who he was talking to was Levi.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Levi, why are you in here?" Eren asked in confusion.

Levi responded, "That woman gave me a massage and it was not as good as it could have been. Being a man, I figured you would think the same, and came over to give you a more proper massage."

"If your here to massage me, then don't go near my towel." Said Eren.

"Fine. But you are teasing me by doing that." Levi continued to properly massaged Eren's back.

Upon returning to their rooms, Eren decided to take another shower.

Levi talked with a butler before opening the door to Eren's bathroom. "I got the butler to change your sheets."

Eren sticks his head out of the shower. "Okay. Couldn't you have told me that when I got out? Why are you in here?"

"Because I'm watching you." Responded Levi.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't watch me."

"It's not like I can actually see you right now. That curtain is thick enough that I can only see your shadow." Levi explains. "What I don't get is why you are taking a second shower today."

"Because," replies Eren, "I feel disgusting after been touched everywhere by a man's hands."

Levi remained quiet until Eren turned off the water. "You offend me, Jaeger."

"I don't care, Levi. Now leave so I can get out and dressed."

Levi seemed upset as he left Eren alone.

 **Mikasa x Jean**

Mikasa banged on the door. She hit it constantly until the person inside said, "Come in." She entered and was now face to face with Commander Erwin as he recovered. "Commander Erwin, I can't take this anymore. Bring Eren back to me. NOW."

The commander looked at her. "Mikasa, I understand your concern, but Eren hasn't been gone for 24 hours yet. I need him to relax before he returns. It is too soon for you to see him."

"I don't care. I can't trust Captain Levi with Eren's life." Responded Mikasa. "I want him where I can at least watch over him."

"There is nothing you can do to make that happen. He will remain where I sent him until we all recover."

"You're wrong, Commander. I can hunt him down myself and bring him back by force."

"Now, Mikasa, don't do such unnecessary actions." Erwin sat up a little more. "I have everything under control. Both Eren and Levi are being watched over closely as they recover."

"Why is Levi recovering? He wasn't even there to rescue Eren."

"So you have already forgotten? When Eren was taken by Annie, you carelessly tried to get him back and almost got eaten yourself. To prevent that, Levi got injured to save both of you. The only reason why Levi is there is because you put him there."

Mikasa looked at the Commander in shock. "I see. Well, I still want to know if Eren is okay."

"Then I will send a letter to him of your concern." Replied the Commander. "Now wait for him to reply. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime. Surround yourself around friends as a distraction."

"I have no friends to be around. Eren is gone and I haven't seen Armen since we got back." 

"Armen is also doing something for me. Aren't you and Jean friends? He seems very concerned for you at the moment. Continue to be around him until Eren returns, okay?"

"Fine." Mikasa replied before excusing herself to leave.

Jean saw Mikasa leave the hospital and ran to catch up to her. "Mikasa, wait."

Mikasa looked back at Jean but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"No, it's fine. It was hard to hear at first but I realized that you were right."

Jean was now walking side by side with her. "So did you go to visit someone? In the hospital I mean."

Mikasa hesitated before responding. "Yes, I went and spoke with the Commander."

"You wanted an update on Eren, right?"

"Yes. But he explained that I need to back off on the subject and hang around others until Eren returns."

"Isn't that exactly what he told you last night?" Jean points out.

"I was just worried, okay."

"That's fine. But if the Commander wants you to relax and be around people, then let's go do that together."

Mikasa looked up at Jean and thought: _no matter what I am doing he wants to help me. He doesn't seem to be afraid of me like everyone else. He's so sweet._ "Sure, why not."

 **Eren x Levi**

The evening came faster than Eren expected. Since the shower incident, Eren hasn't spoken to Levi. He knew what he said must have hurt him more than he first thought. It was almost time for dinner when Eren got a knock on his outer door. When he opened the door, he saw a butler.

"Good evening, sir. I brought you a letter." Said the butler, while handing the letter over. "If you need to reply, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Eren replied as he shut the door. He began to open the letter as he heard the butler knock on Levi's door. The letter was from Commander Erwin. He read the letter as he heard Levi answer the door.

The butler asked Levi, "Good evening sir, I am here to ask what you would like for dinner."

The letter said: Eren, I know I sent you to relax and recover from your traumas, but that is not my only reason. I need you to help Levi. I noticed he was upset recently and I need you to help comfort him. He usually keeps everything to himself. Occasionally, if something is bothering him too much, he would discuss it with me. However, he seems to be avoiding me since you have returned. I beg you to help Levi if he needs it. –Commander Erwin

Just as Eren finished the letter, he heard a banging on his connecting door.

"Eren, what do you want for dinner?" Levi asked through the door.

Eren quickly hides the letter in the nearest drawer before opening the door. When he saw Levi's face, he knew that he was bothered by something. "I don't know. What is being offered?"

Eren made a decision before returning to his room. He heard Levi order a few more bottles of alcohol. Eren walked over and read the letter again. "I need to help Levi?" He then spent that time to think about how he could help his captain. But that time was cut short when Levi called him back over for dinner. Eren entered Levi's room again to find him sitting in the chair by the table. Eren headed towards the couch. He sat at the farthest end of the couch from Levi. As the food was being set in front of them, Eren continues to think.

Once the butlers left, Eren watched Levi drink out of a bottle of alcohol. _I am supposed to help him._ After that thought, Eren noticed the large gap between them. So, he grabbed his plate and moved to the end of the couch closest to Levi.

Levi watched as Eren moved. "What's with you all of the sudden?"

"Nothing in particular." Eren replied. "Just wanted to sit closer."

"Suit yourself."

After that the two ate in silence. Levi got up to organize the dishes for the butler. Then a knock from the door, and he walked over to answer it. That's when Eren noticed Levi's limp has gotten worse. When the butler's removed the dishes, they left and the two were alone once more. Levi went to sit back down and glanced down at Eren as he limped passed him.

"Are you going to sit there forever, or do you plan on returning to your room?" Levi asked.

"That depends. Answer me this: is your injury worse?"

Levi's stare intensified. "Yes, I hurt it again today while standing too long."

"Well, then I want to rub it."

"Rub it?"

"Rub your feet and your injury. Like a massage to help relax you." Eren explained. "So to answer your question, I plan on staying here a while."

"Do what you want." Levi said as he looked away.

Eren moved to the floor in front of Levi and slowly removed the Captain's boots. Once those were removed, he slowly reached up his panted leg and slid down the socks. Finally, he put his hands on Levi's feet and began to massage them. He looked up to find the captains still looking away, but blushing a little. _Is this…. arousing him?_ Eren thought, as he slowly squeezed the left foot.

At that, Levi let out a muffled noise before reaching into his coat pocket. He tosses a bottle to Eren. "Use this. It will help smooth things."

"What is it?" Eren askes grabbing the bottle.

"It's a sanitary lotion. Just use it and continue."

Eren shakes the bottle a little before opening it and squirting it on Levi's left foot. He rubbed the liquid around the entire foot before focusing on the heel. He rubbed the heel and slowly worked his way up to the toes. He then took the big toe and massaged it until the lotion was absorbed. He worked on each individual toe, occasionally hearing Levi's muffled moans. He saw Levi's face was redder than before, and moved to the other foot. He did the same to the other foot. After finished, he returned to Levi's injured left foot, rubbing it again before slowly working his way up the leg. He saw Levi turned to watch his movements.

He continued massaging up the leg until he reached his calf. With both hands wrapped around Levi's left calf, Eren squeezed a little, causing Levi to moan a little louder. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes but it felt good." Levi responded blushing, and somewhat out of breath. "Please continue there."

Eren nodded and continued to squeezed and rub the calf. He continued to do so until the lotion was absorbed before moving to the other leg and repeated the action. Since it was the uninjured leg, Eren massaged more aggressively. He stroked Levi's calf while he looked up at the captain's face.

Levi's face showed a face of pleasure with an occasional moaning leaving his lips.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning was de ja vu. Eren woke up fuzzy from his dream to find Levi in a distant chair watching him.

"I begin to wonder exactly what you dream about, Eren." Levi said as Eren rubs his eyes. "You always seem to play with yourself before you wake up."

"Why are you watching me sleep again?" Eren asks, yawning. "I don't even remember coming to bed last night."

"Figures." The captain smirked. "You massaged my feet last night. But you exhausted yourself so much that you passed out. I didn't realize it until your head hit the floor. I had to carry you in here myself."

Eren glared at Levi. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?"

"The only 'thing I did' was remove your shoes and shirt and covered you."

"That's a relief."

"What do you take me for, a pervert? If I would do something to you in the way you're thinking, I would make sure you're awake."

A shiver went down Eren's spine. "Okay then. Get out."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to get dressed."

Levi smirked again as he stood. "And I'm sure you have to finish yourself off too." Levi walked to the door. "I'll get the butler to bring more sheets." He said as he shut the door behind him.

Eren finished jerking before he got up and headed to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he was surprised to see a hickey on his neck. There wasn't just one, but three. That's when he remembered pieces from the night before. After his head hit, he remember the warm sensation on his lips before his neck was sucked on. After that, Levi carried him to bed. Now, Eren was upset. Levi lied to him, and he knew he didn't have a shirt that would cover the hickeys. He came out of the bathroom to find a maroon turtleneck shirt laying on his bed. He didn't know where it came from, but slipped it on anyways. After confirming the now covered hickeys, he walked into Levi's room and found breakfast waiting.

"I'm glad the shirt fits." Said Levi, as a piece of toast hung from his mouth and his voice deepened. "It looks good on you."

"You're full of shit." Eren replied a little pissed off. "You lied to me Levi."

Levi's gaze intensified as he smirked. "I said I didn't do anything to you sexually. I never promised about everything else."

"Kissing me and giving me hickeys IS sexual. Especially when you do it without my permission and when I am asleep."

"You're wrong, Jaeger. That isn't sexual at all. If you claim that is sexual, then you giving me that amazing foot massage last night is beyond sexual."

Eren knew he was right and kept his mouth shut. He walked over to the table to retrieve his plate of food and began to walk to his own room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Levi asked seriously.

Eren turned to his captain. "I'm going to eat in my room."

Levi pats the seat next to him. "No, you will sit right here so I can watch over you. If you think eating in your room is going to piss me off, you're wrong. I would enjoy it more because I would have to clean up your mess. And we both know you are mad at me at the moment. Now sit before I have to put you here myself."

With a little hesitation, Eren made his way to the seat Levi reserved.

 **Mikasa + Jean**

Mikasa walked into the common area and found Jean at the coffee station. She walked over to him without hesitation. "Good morning Jean." She said with a smile.

Jean looked at her, happy to see her smile. "Good morning Mikasa! You look like you're having a good morning."

"I am." She replied. "Actually, I came to talk to you about something."

"Okay, let's go sit down."

After the two found a seat by the window, Mikasa spoke. "I just realized I didn't thank you for killing that titan."

Jean blushed a little. "I am sure you already did, Mikasa. The other night when we had dinner."

"No, I said I was grateful that you killed it but I didn't thank you."

"I don't think there's a difference. It's no big deal, okay."

Mikasa wraps both her hands around Jean's hand. "It IS a big deal, to me." She bows her head. "Jean, thank you so much for killing that titan and saving my life. Without you there, Eren and I wouldn't be alive."

Jean uses his free hand to grab her shoulder. "Mikasa, stop doing that. You're embarrassing me. Lift your head. I'm not a hero. I did what anyone would have done. It's my job."

Mikasa looks into his eyes. "You can keep telling yourself that but to me, you're a hero." Jeans blush got stronger and Mikasa smiled. "To be honest with you, I thought you were the last person who would have killed that titan. When we were in training, I thought you were annoying and a coward. You kept your head high and bragged about having a future in the Military Police. But when you chose to be in the survey corps, it surprised me."

"Thank you?"

"I'm not done yet." Mikasa said. "When Armen told me about you going after Annie's titan form, I was surprised that the coward I thought you were did something that bold. Even after Armen told you that the female titan has intelligence and that it could be a human, you still risked your life to stop it from getting to Eren. Armen told me about that and that's when I realized you weren't a coward. But when you killed the smiling titan, which proved it with my own eyes."

Jean looked at Mikasa and saw in her eyes that she meant it. He grabbed her hands and said, "Thank you for being honest with me. Putting that aside, since we are confessing things at the moment, I want to tell you something too. I told you when I first met you that you are beautiful. I meant that and still think that now. I like you a lot Mikasa. I've been wanting to tell you that for a while. And I want to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Mikasa looked at him and knew he was serious. _For someone so sweet, he can be a little awkward._ "Alright. But on one condition."

"Seriously?! What's the condition?"

"Eren will always be my number 1. I promised his mother that I would protect him. So if we become a couple, in a life or death situation, Eren will be saved first. Understand?"

Jean was a little annoyed with the request, but still nodded his head. "That's fine. As long as you don't cheat on me with him than it's okay right?"

"If you think that's a joke, then it's not funny." Mikasa replied, losing her smile. "I will be serious with you if we are a couple. Implying that I would be cheating is almost as serious as a death wish. Don't bring it up again or I won't speak to you ever."

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Mikasa's smile returned. "Then let's go have some fun!"

 **Eren + Levi**

Eren and Levi were separated for most of the day by doing different relaxing activities. Eren did most activities with his shirt on, because of the hickeys, while Levi did activities focusing on building his strength. The two eventually ended up in the hot pool together.

But before that, Eren realized something. As he got his feet massaged, he slipped into a deep sleep. After a short time he jolted awake. The dreams that he was having were about himself with Levi. It was hard for him to comprehend at first but realized that what he thought of the captain was real. He just couldn't admit such a thing and wanted to deny it. So when Eren went to the pool, he wanted to get it off of his mind. But then he saw that Levi was already there. Eren sat as far away as he could from Levi.

Levi stared him down. He noticed that Eren was acting strangely and wanted to know why. But decided that if he were to force it out of him, then Eren wouldn't forgive him. So he wanted to let Eren to decide if he wanted to tell him. "Is something wrong, Jaeger?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange. Is it because of those love bites I left you?"

Eren knew he was referring to the hickeys on his neck, but shook his head no in response. Instead of explaining, Eren stood up and waded over to the side of the pool that the captain was on. He stood over Levi for a few moments before he picked up the smaller man into an embrace. After a few minutes, Eren but his lips near Levi's left ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, Levi, for how rude I was this morning. I want to help you relax, and saying that stuff probably did the opposite. Forgive me, Captain."

The ended and Eren sat next to Levi, who responded. "So you're calling me Captain again, aren't you?" He smirked at his subordinate.

"Only for the apology. I will still call you Levi until we leave here."

"Eren, why are you being so cruel to me?" Levi scoots a little closer. "I just want you to call me Captain. Is it really that difficult to ask of you?"

Eren gets up. "I don't like using formalities with someone I am close with."

"I think using formalities promote attraction. And where do you think you're going?"

"It's almost dinner time, isn't it? We should head back to our rooms."

 **Mikasa + Jean**

Mikasa and Jean spent their first official date at a restaurant downtown for dinner.

"I remember the time you got in an argument with Connie and potatogirl and the two landed some weird poses thinking you were actually going to fight them." Mikasa laughed at the memory.

Jean laughed too. "I swear those two are cut from the same cloth. How about this one. When Instructor Shadis walked into the dining hall one night and asked what the noise was and you replied, 'it was the sound of Sasha farting' and he believed you. Ha-ha, that was priceless."

"I was sure she would eventually so I thought I would save her the embarrassment."

"Really?"

"No, I was obviously saving you and Eren's asses from being kicked out."

The waiter came over and Jean paid the bill. "To even imagine you not doing that would mean that I would have been kicked out."

"Yeah. I'm sure that Eren would have been kicked out as well."

The two left the restaurant and headed back toward their housing. "If we got kicked out, I probably wouldn't have seen you again." Jean explain, holding Mikasa's hand. As they arrived to Mikasa's floor, they continued to talk about the 'what-ifs'. When they made it to Mikasa's door, Mikasa turned to say goodnight to Jean, but was interrupted by his kiss.

After their lips parted, Mikasa entered her room and Jean walked himself back outside. He made his way to the hospital to speak with the Commander.

"What is it?" Asked Commander Erwin.

"For Mikasa's sake, bring Eren back."

Erwin looked at Jean and smiled. "You too, huh? Why do I have to keep explaining to you kids about Eren's situation?"

"Sir, I understand what the situation is, but Mikasa is being effected deeply by not seeing Eren after his sudden disappearance. She has a hard time believing that he is even alive right now." Explained Jean. "I don't care if you brought him back for a quick ten minute visit, but please, I beg you, Mikasa needs to see Eren."

"Enough with the requests. There is no need to beg. I have made my decision final."

Jean looked at the floor in disappointment. "Yes sir, I understand."

 **Eren + Levi**

The two have already eaten dinner, and now are enjoying dessert. It was a small, chocolate fudge cake with sugar coded strawberry slices on top. Eren looked at Levi as he ate and saw that the Captain had a chocolate smear on his chin. With on hand, Eren reached over to clean the smug off when Levi grabbed his hand and stuck the now chocolate stained finger into his mouth. Levi teased Eren's finger with his tongue.

The sudden action caused the cake on Eren's fork to drop down onto his shirt. Eren pulled his hand away from the Captain so he could place his plate and fork on the table and reached for a napkin. But Levi, with napkin in hand, pushed Eren down on the couch until he was lying on top of him. Levi slowly rubbed out the stain on Eren's shirt.

"Levi, get off."

Levi watched as Eren squirmed under him and smirked. "Call me Captain and I might move."

"Captain," Eren started, "please let go of me."

"No." Levi said as he closed in for a kiss. Just as their lips met and their eyes closed, there was a heavy knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Levi got off of Eren to answer the door. Eren remained laying on the couch in a daze. Levi walks over to the counter, opened a bottle and drank a swig of alcohol. "It's a letter from Erwin."

Eren sat up and tuned in as Levi read the letter out loud.

Letter: "Captain Levi and Eren Jaeger, I must ask of you to return for a meeting tomorrow at noon. Enjoy your stay and I will explain tomorrow. – Commander Erwin Smith."

Levi didn't look too happy at the request and took another swig of alcohol.

Eren thought to himself, _I didn't finish the Commander's first request to relax Levi. And now we are leaving tomorrow?_ His thoughts faded as he watched the Captain drink. When Levi set the bottle down, Eren asked, "Levi, do you plan on finishing that whole bottle tonight?"

Levi didn't even look at Eren as he walked away. "No. If you want some, go ahead."

Eren jumps up and grabs the bottle. He takes a quick sip before following the Captain. He then reached out and grabbed Levi's shoulder to turn him around, and he smashed his lips against Levi's. The two melted into one another as their kissing became mutual. Eren slowly pressed Levi against a wall as the two continue to tease with their tongues.

Levi had his hands wrapped around his subordinate's neck. As the kissing intensified, Levi slowly moved his hands down Eren's back. When they landed at his waist, they moved toward his abs before they landed at Eren's belt. He lifted Eren's shirt and slid a finger or two between his skin and pants and began to reach deeper. Before he could reach his goal, Eren pulls away suddenly.

Eren looked deep into Levi's eyes and read what he wanted. "I'm sorry, Captain. But let's stop here tonight. We need to rest for tomorrow. Goodnight." Eren kisses Levi's cheek before walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Levi stood against the door as he listened to Eren undress and get into bed. He stood there until the butler came to clean the desert dishes. He then, for the first time, went over and laid on his own bed.

The next morning, Eren woke up to find Levi standing over him.

"Good morning, Eren." Levi said as he looked down at the half-awake Eren.

Eren looked at himself and realized that nothing was covering him except his underwear. Before he could ask the Captain anything, he leaned down and kissed him.

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up before finishing what you started." Levi explained as he places his hand on Eren's briefs. "I'm just going to help myself."

Eren blushed as he felt himself harden at Levi's touch. "Wha…. What are you doing…..? Levi?"

Levi smiles at his good reaction. "First off, call me Captain. Second," he moved his lips to Eren's ear and whispered, "I want to put you inside me."

"…Captain," Eren moaned. "I can't… have sex with you… now."

Levi's voice deepens. "I never said anything about sex, Eren." Levi then made his way to Eren's briefs and slowly pulled them down. Eren's hardened length popped out and teased Levi. Levi put his mouth around it and made a constant up and down motion. As he continued, Eren moaned with pleasure. He couldn't help but shout out "Captain" when his limit was met.

 **Mikasa + Jean**

It was almost noon when Mikasa finally got to see Jean. The two were working all morning and didn't see each other since the previous night. At that thought, Mikasa walked up to Jean and before saying anything, she planted a kiss on his lips. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jean was blushing hard.

"It's nice to see you're in a happy mood today." Jean spoke as he matched her embrace. "I was about to go get some coffee when you came along."

Mikasa smiled. "Oh, well how about I go get it for you."

"It's no big deal."

"Let me do it for you."

Jean say Mikasa's eyes darken and agreed.

Following the agreement, Mikasa's eyes lightened with her smile. "Okay, sit here until I return. I'll be right back."

Mikasa walked away from Jean and headed to the café nearby. She entered and ordered two coffees. When she got her order, she took the cups to the topping station and decorated them with whipped cream. As she reached for her next item, she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned her head quickly to see Eren ordering a drink. Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes but didn't hesitate to give him a hug.

Eren is surprised at the sudden attack from Mikasa. After he finished his order and paid for it, he detached the happy Mikasa to find tears running down her face. "Are you okay, Mikasa?"

She looked up at Eren. "You left me without saying a word, of course I'm not okay."

Eren returned a hug and replied, "Well now you should be fine because I am home now." The two embraced until the barista called Eren for his drink.

Once Mikasa heard what he ordered, she asked, "why would you drink that?"

Eren followed Mikasa as he explained. "I got black tea for Levi. He hasn't had any since we left the other day. Once we got back, I told him I would buy him some."

"Levi?" Mikasa asked in confusion. "Since when did you begin to address him by his first name? What happened to Captain?"

"Yes, Jaeger. Why aren't you addressing me as Captain Levi?" The short man spouted from a table. The captain wasn't alone either. He shared a table with Jean.

Mikasa walked over and handed Jean a coffee and stood by him.

"Mikasa, since when were you and Jean friends?" Eren asked as he observed the two. He handed Levi his tea and waited for an answer.

"Eren, can we talk about something now?" Mikasa asks in response.

"No," Levi said in his normally cold attitude. "We have a meeting to get to."

"He's right. I'm sorry." Eren told Mikasa.

Mikasa nodded her head and smiled. "Oh, that's okay. I figured you would be busy. Maybe we can get together tonight and talk?"

"That sounds good. See you tonight." Eren responded as he followed the Captain.

"If I can't find you I'll meet you at your place." Mikasa said as she watched them walk away. She then replaced the seat that 'shorty' sat in with a new one and sat in it herself. "I'm glad he's back."

"I'm glad you're happy." Jean replied.

 **Eren + Levi**

The two arrived at the hospital room where the Commander was recovering.

"Levi, Eren, thank you for coming." The Commander seemed happy to see the two.

"What is it, Erwin?" Levi asked immediately, getting to business.

Erwin's face became more serious. "We are departing in two weeks."

"I see." Replied Levi.

"Departing?" Eren interrupts loudly. "Where are we going?"

"In order to take back Wall Maria, we need to get to that basement Eren." Explained the Commander.

Eren becomes concerned. "You're kidding, Commander? You can't possible think that you can be healed in 2 weeks. Just look at yourself."

"Shut your mouth, Jaeger." The Captain's coldness spouted. "That isn't your concern."

"Levi is right. Whether or not I am healed, the Survey corps will depart for that basement." Erwin continued. "I sent Armin to Wall Sina to research an effective strategy for our mission. Your friend is more useful than you could have ever imagined. Once he comes up with a plan, we will prepare departure. If I am not healed, then I will likely have Captain Levi lead."

"What about Hanji?" Levi asks. "She's worked alongside you a lot longer than I have."

"That may be true. However, she would only be using her tunnel-vision to capture titan pets than to reach our goal."

Levi looks at the Commander. "I see. So is that the only reason you had us come here?"

"Yes, that was all. You can return to your relaxing getaway."

"I'm not returning to that place." Said Levi coldly. "We will continue to relax in our own personal space." Levi grabbed Eren's shirt collar and began to drag him to the door. "See you, Erwin."

Before Eren could protest, Levi brought him to the nearest stairwell. "Levi, why won't you let go of me."

Levi held Eren over the edge of the descending stairs, causing Eren to move a few steps lower than him. Levi towered over his subordinate and whispered, "You will repay me tonight."

It took Eren a few seconds to realize what he was getting at. He sighed, "Fine, let's go. Lead the way."

"By the way, it's Captain." Levi said as he lowered himself to kiss Eren. He pulled back only to lead the way to their next destination.

After a few minutes of walking, the pair came to a door. It took Eren a few seconds to realize where they were. "This is my door. Why are we here?"

"Because I said so, now stop questioning me and open the door."

Eren did as his Captain said and the two entered the small apartment. Inside was a small common area, a bathroom, and two beds in a sharing bedroom. Eren walked into the bedroom and took off his jacket, placing it on his bed. When he came out to the common area, he found Levi sitting on the couch. Eren headed towards the door to make sure it was locked, but Levi prevented it by pulling him onto his lap.

Levi took the confused Eren on his lap and kissed him. The two mutually shared their attraction though infinite tender kisses. As they did that, Levi began to loosen his belt and undo his pants.

Eren separated from the constant tongue-play and looked down realizing what he was going to do next. Eren slid to the floor, kneeling, and helped his lover with his pants. Once they were loose, Levi's long and hard length was set free. Eren gasped silently at the huge stick Levi held in his hands. _How could a man that small have such a huge dick?_

 _Levi grabbed Eren by the hair to help him start his meal. After feeling Eren tease him, Levi slowly_ thrusts into Eren's mouth, causing saliva, among other liquids, to spill out of the corners of his lips. The two sped up in sync with each other.

As they enjoyed themselves, it was cut short when the door opened.

"Eren, I've been waiting for you. What took you so…" Mikasa stood still when she witnessed the scene before her.

Eren looked over to see her face darken. Mikasa didn't say another word before walking out of the apartment. Eren removed Levi from his mouth and began to go after her. "Mikasa, wait."

Levi pulled him back, preventing Eren from leaving. "And where do you think you're going, Jaeger? I'm not done with you yet."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the evening came, Eren left his place as Levi slept. The Captain had run out of energy and passed out, gave Eren the perfect time to leave. He headed straight to Mikasa's apartment to explain things when he found Jean standing outside her door.

"What did you do to Mikasa, Jaeger?" Jean asked, concerned.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking me?" Eren responded.

"Because I saw her walking down the hall, crying, and when I asked her what was wrong, she only said 'Eren.' SO what did you do to her?"

Eren shook his head. "I didn't do anything TO her. I just forgot she was coming over and she walked in at a bad time."

"What the hell did she walk in on? You murdering someone?" Jean said as his voice got a little louder.

"No. Nothing like that."

"Well, at least she didn't walk in on you naked. We both know if that happened, she wouldn't be crying and probably wouldn't leave."

Eren looked the other way. "I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?" Jean fell silent and his face grew dark with the reality. "She walked in on you sleeping with someone, didn't she?"

"Not quite, but you get the point."

"So she's jealous right now?! Then who's the woman she's so worked up about? Huh? Tell me?"

"That's none of your business."

Jean smiled. "I guess not. But you doing some other girl just saved me, Jaeger. Way to go!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You mean Mikasa hasn't told you yet? Oh, that's right, she was on her way over to tell you when she walked in on you fucking your lady-friend. I guess I have to keep quiet until she decides to tell you."

"I told you I didn't fuck anyone. Now if you're not going to tell me something, then just leave. I'm going to ask Mikasa myself." Eren said as he walked to her door.

"Whatever." Jean said as he walked away a few feet.

"HEY, MIKASA!" Eren shouted through the door. "Listen, I know you're mad at me or at least you're confused right now. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for not telling you. I was going to explain the situation when we talked tonight but, I got caught with a surprise and you walked in on that. I won't push you to talk to me, but if you want to, you know where to find me. This time with no surprises. Okay, I'm going back home. Bye."

As Eren stepped back, he heard Mikasa's voice through the door. "Wait, Eren. I need an explanation, but I'm not ready for it now. Tomorrow, meet me at the café at 9am."

"Sure, Mikasa, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

Eren returns to his room to find Levi waiting for him in his bed. Not only was he undressed, but the entire apartment seemed ten times cleaner than it's ever been. "Ready for the second and third rounds?" asked the Captain.

"No, Levi. I'm not really feeling it right now. Besides, what if Armin comes back?"

"Armin won't be back for at least a week." Levi explained as he got out of bed, naked. "And if you're not feeling good, well, too bad. I still want to lay with you, now strip."

Eren began to remove his clothes, but after moving too slow, Levi came over to assist. As they were doing that, Levi leans in towards Eren's ear and whispers, "And by the way, it's Captain."

The next morning came slow to Eren, as he woke up to find Levi's face a few inches from his. To his surprise, it was the first time he saw the captain asleep. Careful not to wake him, Eren got up and covered him to prevent him from freezing. Then, he made his way to the shower. Eren was in the shower for less than 5 minutes before Levi slips in behind him.

Eren is washing his hair when the Captain places his lips in between his shoulder blades and begins to suck. "Captain, don't come in the shower when I'm in here. There's no room."

Levi detaches his lips and says, "What are you talking about? I can always handle a tight squeeze." As he said that, he uses his fingers and penetrates Eren where the sun don't shine. "See."

Eren couldn't help but moan as the smaller man teased his anus. "Captain, please, stop. I need to leave soon."

"You're calling me captain now like a good boy, but," Levi reaches his hand around and grabs Eren's hard rod. "Don't lie to me because it's clear that you want me to continue." He then lets another finger enter Eren.

"Levi….. My…. Body… want's it…." Eren struggles to speak through his moans of pleasure. "….BUT…. I have to….go…"

Levi played with his toy a little longer before letting go. "Make sure to clean yourself up, Jaeger. You're leaking your desire everywhere."

It was almost 9 when Eren came to the café. He ordered himself a drink and found Mikasa sitting in the corner. She looked irritated, and when Eren tried to speak, she shushed him.

It took her at least ten minutes before she spoke. "I don't think you know how I'm feeling right now. How angry I am. Just answer me: were you forced to do _that_?"

Eren looked at her and answered honestly. "No."

"Good." Mikasa replied. "Because if he did force you, I would have tortured him until he got taller."

"Mikasa, that's going too far and it's impossible for Levi to grow anymore."

Mikasa looks out the window. "Now it makes sense why you stopped calling him captain."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Captain?" Levi's voice threatened Eren's inner thoughts, making him cringe.

"So was he the reason you never felt the same for me?" Mikasa asked as he looked at Eren. "Did you like men this whole time?"

He looked at how hurt she was before he responded. "It's not like that, Mikasa. I liked the idea of growing up to marry a beautiful woman and be father. But what's happening with Levi is only a recent change. Mikasa, I only see you as my sister, so don't blame Levi for something that I did, okay."

Hearing that hurt her, but at the same time gave her some relief. "Are you happy? With him?"

"Yeah, I am." Eren replies, sipping his coffee. "Oh, I wanted to ask you about something. What is it that Jean keeps mentioning that you wanted to tell me about?"

"Oh, that. Well, since we're talking about relationships, why not. I am dating Jean now. He asked me to be his girlfriend when you were gone and I realized I needed to stop being so clingy to you."

"WHAT?!" Eren shouted.

"Keep your voice down, please." Mikasa told him. "Listen. He's been nice to me and very supportive since we rescued you. Besides, he's the one who killed the smiling titan."

Eren looked at her smiling face. "I don't care if he saved humanity. He's still an ass." Mikasa glares at him. This time Eren thought before he spoke. "I guess he's nothing you can't handle."

"Exactly. So don't worry about me. But if shorty uses you as a kicking bag, I will squash him." Mikasa told him as she stood up. "Anyway, I got to go. See you later Eren."

"Bye." Eren sat there and continued to drink his coffee as he tried to picture her threat.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The week passed faster than predicted due to everyone working. Levi was in charge of not only his own paperwork, but Commander Erwin's as well. Mikasa helped Shadis with training. Jean did small jobs like cleaning after the horses. And Eren was still ordered to relax. He was bored really, all week without seeing Levi very often was almost painful. With the week almost over, Eren knew everyone would be exhausted, and decided to have a get together. In fact, it was almost like a double-date.

They sat at a table in a fancy restaurant. Eren and Levi sat next to each other while Mikasa and Jean sat across from them. Eren was facing Mikasa and Jean faced Levi. There was nothing but small talk until the waitress came. Once their order was in, they talked casually. But Jean couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Eren, can we talk outside for a minute?"

"No problem, Jean." Eren responded smiling. _Fucking rot in Hell already._

The two Ackermans were left at the table, alone with each other. They looked at each other with the same death glare, until Mikasa spoke. "So, Captain Shorty, how's all that paperwork coming along? Because I heard you can't even reach the Commander's desk."

Levi looked away, but he was obviously pissed off. "Here comes the short jokes, I see how you want to play. You're just jealous because I am able to lay in the same bed as Jaeger, and touch him as much as I want while he sleeps."

Mikasa smirks as her face darkens a little more. "I'm pretty sure that's called molestation to a _minor_ , Captain. What are you, 30-something? And you're bragging about violating my brother? I should just report you and save Eren the trouble, pervert."

"I'm the pervert? You are obsessed with Eren. You would probably love him to a pulp if feelings were physical. And if you're really his 'sister', then you shouldn't have so many wet dreams of him at night. My relationship with him is mutual."

Mikasa's face became calm and she spoke smoothly. "Whether it's mutual or not, I can still get married _legally_ and have all the children I want."

"At least I'm not dating a horse."

Jean was the first to speak. "What the fuck? How could you be with Captain Levi? I can't even comprehend how you're relationship standards can be so low that even Levi can reach them. What the actual Hell, Jaeger."

"Since when did you care about what goes on in my personal life? What about you and Mikasa? When are you going to throw yourself off the wall?"

Jean replied mockingly. "Since when did you care about what goes on in my personal life?"

"Because she's my fucking sister. I don't want you to even _touch_ Mikasa." Eren argued back.

"She's not even your real sister."

"That doesn't matter. As long as I'm still breathing, I don't even want you near her."

"You won't be breathing long after choking on the Captain's dick tonight."

"You bastar…" Eren was cut off by a hand covering his mouth from behind. The figure held him back until he calmed down a little. Eren turned to find his friend preventing him from killing Jean. "Armin?"

"Eren, I really don't know what's going on here, but based off of the bits and pieces I heard, this is about Mikasa, correct?" Armin asked as he let go of Eren.

"Maybe." Eren responded.

Armin cleared his throat. "Well, then if this is about Mikasa, then do you think it would make her happy that you two are about to kill each other out here?"

Eren and Jean looked at one another.

"I will answer that for you. No, she will not be happy. Anyways, where is Mikasa? Did you leave her alone so you can argue?"

"No, she's inside the restaurant with Captain Levi." Jean explained.

"Armin, how did you find us here anyways?" Eren asked. "I thought you were in Wall Sina?"

"I just returned about an hour ago and just happened to walk by when I heard your obnoxious voice arguing in an alley way. You sounded so mad Eren that I thought you would transform here in the middle of the city." Armin explained. "And when it comes to leaving Mikasa with the same man that kicked the shit out of you, publically, is probably your worst mistake. Who knows, maybe the two killed each other by now."

"SHIT." Jean and Eren said in unison. The two ran back to their table to find Mikasa standing on her seat and Levi towering over her by standing on the back of his chair. The area around them felt as if it was burning with the fire of their hatred for one another.

Eren went to Levi's side and tried to calm him down. Jean picked Mikasa up and brought her to ground level. "Damn it, I won't lose to that short man!" Mikasa said as she was held in Jean's arms. 

"I'm not the short one here, Mikasa." Levi stated as Eren helped him down. "Eren, I appreciate that you attempted to help us calm down from our duties, but putting me in the same room as _her_ was a bad idea. If she wasn't your _sister_ , then I would have killed her by now."

Before Eren responded, the waitress brought their food. She stood there, confused by her standing customers. "Is there something you want me to get you?"

Jean said, "Yes, a few to-go containers, please. Something came up and we have to leave now."

"Alright, I'll be right back with the containers and you're bill." She said as she dashed away.

As Levi sat back down to enjoy his tea, Jean pulled out his wallet and set some money on the table. "Use this to pay for the meal. When the containers come, we're leaving. I know you meant this to help us, but I guess things never turn out the way we expect them to."

The waitress came back with the containers and the other couple left with their food. Eren paid the rest of the bill and sat there next to Levi. "Armin's back."

"Yeah, and?" The Captain responded without looking at Eren.

"We won't get to spend as much time together with him around."

Levi snickered. "You're wrong, Jaeger. You can just come and live with me."

Eren looked at Levi, surprised. "Live with you? You mean like move in together?"

"Yes, what else would I be talking about?" He looked at Eren's eager face. "I can get all the paper work for it finished tomorrow while you pack your things. But tonight, you're coming home with me, understand?"

"Yes, Captain!"

The two returned to Levi's place. This was the first time Eren has ever been to Levi's place. He was surprised to find that his living room was four times bigger than his own apartment. He watched the other man sluggishly walk over to the couch. Levi was tired after pulling a few all-nighters just to catchup on paperwork. He laid down on the couch and waved Eren over. Eren came over to the Captain's side and Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of himself.

"Captain?"

"Just lay here with me a while, and let me hold you while I sleep."

"Yes, Captain."

After Levi fell asleep, Eren laid his head on his chest. Then, Levi whispered. "I love you….. Eren."

Surprised to hear the captain use his first name, he hesitated a response. "I love you too, Captain."

Minutes passed in complete silence. The captain mumbled, "Call me Levi."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days have passed since Eren moved in with Levi. Levi still had some paperwork and used most of his time to do that. Eren stayed at their place since he moved in, until Hanji came over.

"Eren, it's nice to see you." The brunette greeted him.

"What's up, Hanji?" Eren replies.

"Oh, well I was just heading to a meeting the Commander announced and thought I should come and get you."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

Hanji tilted her head so her goggles flashed and smiled. "The strategy meeting that Armin set up about our next adventure beyond the walls."

"OH. Well why do I need to be there? Isn't it for the Commander and Captains?"

"Exactly. All the higher ups along with you and Armin. Now let's get going or we'll be late." Hanji says excitedly before dragging Eren out the door.

The two arrived to find at least 20 people shoved in the Commander's hospital room. Levi and Armin stood over by the Commander with a blank chalkboard nearby. The others were a mixture of squad leaders and captains. What made it weird was that some were a part of the Garrison Regiment. When Armin saw the two walk in, he told everyone to make a path for them to get through so they could start the meeting.

Commander Erwin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for being here, everyone. I know this is only a fraction of our leadership team but this room is only so big. Today, Armin Arlert from the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad will be providing a strategy that he has already discussed with me. This strategy will be used in 1 week for our next venture beyond the walls."

After that, the room fell silent before Armin spoke. "Hi, everyone. Uh, due to the Commander's injury, I was given the duty to come up with a strategy that will result in us gaining Wall Maria back. Our goal is to reach Wall Maria within the first day after departing. The second and third days we will be working together to get Eren to Shiganshina district, plug up the wall and get into his basement to find the secret about Titans. All titans we face along the way will be slain."

As Armin moved to the chalkboard, everyone clapped to show support. "Okay, so what we are going to do is split our forces into two teams." Armin draws three circles to represent the walls in the board. "The first group will be leaving 3 days beforehand from Chlorba District in the West and make a straight path to Wall Maria. Once they reach Wall Maria, they will pull themselves up the wall and walk on top of it. The second group leaves 3 days after the first group. They will descend Wall Rose slightly to the west of the District of Trost." As he spoke, he drew the paths of the two groups. "They two will make a direct path to Wall Maria. Once they reach the wall, they will ride alongside the wall while the first group rides on top the wall."

Eren raises his hand.

"Yes Eren?"

"Which group will I be in?" Eren asked his friend.

"You will be in the second group." Armin answered. "You will walk along Wall Maria until we make it to Shiganshina. Once we get there, you will patch any holes in the wall in your titan form. If Titans show up, then majority of the groups will kill them and a small group will travel with you to your basement in Shiganshina. Once our goal is reached, we will return by traveling on Wall Maria back into safety."

Levi took the short pause as a chance to interject. "Then if the Commander is not leading either groups, then who will?"

"Good question, Captain. After talking it over with the Commander, we decided that Hanji and myself will be 'Co-Commanding' the first group, while Captain Levi will be the sole Commander of the second group."

"So what of the Garrison Regiment?" Commander Pixus asked Armin.

"Majority of the Garrison Regiment will remain at their normal posts. A small number of them will join the first group. Then when the second group departs, a group will help them be lowered from Wall Rose. If you're worried about being short on numbers, then you can ask the Military Police to help defend if necessary." Armin explains to the other commander.

Eren raises his hand again. "I have a request."

"Go ahead."

"Please have Mikasa and Jean be placed in the first group."

Armin looked at Eren in confusion. "Why?"

"Because Mikasa and Captain Levi are fierce soldiers. If Captain Levi is in one group, it's only fair to have Mikasa defend the other group." Eren made a good point.

"I'll think about it. We both know she won't like that request." Armin explained to Eren. "Anyways, this is the most basic form of the strategy. I will hand each of you a list of members going on this expedition. It will be your responsibility to inform these people of which group they are in. I will meet with each group to talk about specifics like formations and technics. These next few days will be used as prep for our departure."

"You heard the young man, get word out ASAP." Commander Erwin stated. "Meeting dismissed."

The group of people funneled out of the room in a hurry. The only ones left were the two commanders, Captain Levi, Hanji, Armin, and Eren.

"If there is a chance for you to bring back titan specimens, or even humans that are titan-shifters, then do it. If this mission fails before we reach Shiganshina, then anything brought back that could help us is better than coming back empty-handed." Commander Erwin stated. "And come back with as many alive as possible. As long as there is one person that returns with information will bring humanity closer to defeating the titans."

After that, they all agreed by saluting to their commander.

The first group departed just before sun down from Chlorba District, 5 days after that meeting. Armin, and Hanji led the group. Jean and Mikasa were also in the group, even though they were against it.

Conversation taken previously:

"I'm not being separated from Eren." Mikasa argued.

"Mikasa, this is the best thing to do in this strategy." Armin explained. Besides, when we reach Wall Maria, you can watch the second group from above. And if anything happens to the second group, then you can leave our formation without even asking. Do we have a deal?"

"Like hell we have a deal. I told you I will not be separated from Eren."

Armin's smile became wider, it was almost scary. "I offered you your best option, Mikasa. If you're not going to accept it, then I will have you arrested and you can sit in a jail cell while we are gone. You make the choice."

 **Eren x Levi**

Once receiving word that the first group departed, Captain Levi finally got a break from his work. He went home to find Eren sprawled on their bed in shorts and a tank because of the summer heat, asleep. Levi walks over and pinches Eren's nose until he woke up from the sudden cut off of air.

"Why did you do that?" Eren said when he realized what the captain did. "Trying to kill me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jaeger. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have let you move in." The Captain explained coldly. "And I did that because I needed you to wake up immediately. It's urgent."

"What happened? Did the first group get wiped out by titans?" Eren began to panic. "Tell me now!"

"Calm down. I just want us to do it while we're still in one piece."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Prepare yourself, now."

Eren thought for a moment. "Prepare myself. Now? Can't we wait till…." The captain was impatient and cut him off by stealing his lips with a kiss. He continued his pursuit by slowly sliding his hands under Eren's shirt and feeling his broad chest. He then kissed his way to Eren's neck. After his lips were released, Eren continued. "We could have waited until the night before we leave to make it more intense."

Levi took his lips off of his partner momentarily. "No. If we waited until then, you wouldn't have enough time to recover and I would have to explain to the Commander why you can't walk."

"Oh. Then continue." Eren said, nervously.

As the captain continued kissing Eren's neck, his fingers played with Eren's nipples under his shirt. Eren became quite aroused from the action and eagerly began to undress Levi. The older man continued to play with his younger counterpart as the two rolled over till Eren sat on top. Levi moved his lips back to Eren's mouth, as his fingers moved down to his shorts. Eren had only finished undoing the captain's shirt. As the two tease with their tongues, Levi constantly grabbed Eren's ass until his finger entered the lone hole. Eren moaned as the cold finger ventured farther within him. He used his free hand to undo the captain's pants to finally release the hardened dragon.

Levi broke away from the mouth of his lover and whispered, "I'm going in." He used his hand to move Eren's shorts as he readjusted himself to a position where he could enter. The dragon slowly pierced its head into the entrance of the tight cave. Eren's moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Levi go deeper in him. The Captain used one hand to hold Eren and his other reached into his shorts, clasping his hardened length and providing a hand job. When the captain was fully inside his partner, Eren began to rock his hips and ride in up and down movements. He began to moan louder, until Levi forcibly took his lips to silence him.

They continued that routine for a while. Eren reached his limit and liquid oozed onto Levi's hand. He looked at his and with a look of disgust. The captain pulled himself out of Eren and got up. He wiped his hand before the liquid could settle and removed the rest of his clothing. He then joined Eren under the covers once more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Levi got up to go to work. When he finished getting dressed, he went and kissed Eren on the cheek and turned to leave when Eren grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"Levi, why are you leaving so soon?" He asked the older man.

"Because I have some paperwork to finish before we leave." The Captain explained. "Just stay here and rest. I'm sure after last night, you'll need it."

"I'm sure paperwork can wait a little longer. I want to spend all my time with you before we leave. I mean, what if we don't return?" He said with sadness in his eyes as his hands wrapped around his lover's waist, forcing him to sit down on the bed.

"I'm sorry but this paperwork must be done soon. I would like to spend my time with you here, so I plan to finish that paperwork early. And when it comes to us returning, Eren, you will return here. I will be the one to make sure of that."

"What about you-" Eren was cut off when Levi got up from the bed, detaching his arms, which caused pain down Eren's spine.

"Don't worry about me. Only the mission is what's important. But for now, rest. I'll be back later." He said as he left.

 **Mikasa x Jean**

The group led by Armin and Hanji just made it to Wall Maria as the sun began to rise above the horizon. Mikasa and Jean, as well as their leaders and a few other soldiers used their gear to get up the wall and began to set up the elevators for the rest of the group. It took them about two hours to get the whole group onto the wall. With the sun high in the sky, those who wanted to rest couldn't because of the bright sun. With most people unable to sleep, they began their journey along the top of the wall.

"How could I let myself leave him behind?" Mikasa began to tell Jean quietly. "What if Wall Rose gets attacked why we're gone and they take Eren? I can't protect him from a wall away."

Jean looked down at Mikasa as they walked at a slow pace. "Didn't I say not to worry about things like that? For crying out loud, if you think about things like that and they end up happening, you'd kill yourself from regret." Mikasa remained silent for a few minutes. Jean sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, I'm worried too. What if this mission fails? What if all of us die? Thinking about stuff like that will make us depressed, and being depressed will take away all the hope we have of winning in this fight. It's almost as if depression is humanities true enemy."

"I didn't know you had such a cheesy view on life. Why am I with you again?" Mikasa question as she put her arm around him. Jean looked at her with horse eyes ( ;D get it). Mikasa remained in her monotone voice and responded. "It was sarcasm. You shouldn't worry so much, Jean. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"I don't understand how you could think saying that would lighten the mood, even for sarcasm."

It was mid-afternoon when Hanji stopped the group. "Listen up everyone. We are going to stay here and rest until a little after dark. Try to get as much sleep as you can. For those who a little more rested, keep a look out for an ambush. Don't go ahead of where I am, and don't go too far to where you can't see my unit. There is enough blankets and food rations for everyone. That is all."

The group saluted their leader before they began passing blankets and food around. Mikasa and Jean each grabbed a blanket and laid next to one another.

"You know, I think this is the first time we slept this close to each other since training." Jean said as he smirked.

"No, I think we slept a room apart when we went to that abandoned castle when Eren was training his titan abilities." Mikasa pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jean slowly moved his hand towards Mikasa, and she accepted it with her own. The two scooted closer together to keep warm. They talked a little more before kissing, and falling asleep.

 **Eren x Levi**

Levi finished up the last of his paperwork before heading to the café to get some tea. It was dark out and couldn't help but think about Eren's question from earlier that morning. _What if we don't return?_ He sat there drinking tea and became lost in his thoughts. _Of course Eren will return. I wouldn't let him fight if it got too dangerous. And I know I can fight, but if I run out of gas, I'm as good as dead._ He shook his head at the thought. _I won't let that happen. I plan on returning so I can be with Eren, because I love him. I want to marry him someday and I want to grow old with him by my side. Now I guess I can't do that if I died on this mission, right? Then I just won't die then._ He sat there a few minutes more and drank the rest of his tea.

Eren finally got up for the second time that day, only to go to the bathroom again. Yes, he was still in pain from the sex he experienced the night before, so he only got up when he absolutely needed to. He hadn't seen Levi all day, and began to wonder when he will be home. _How long will he keep me waiting? What if he decided he doesn't want me anymore? What if he doesn't come back from the mission? What will I do with myself without him?_ He sighed as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror. _I can't imagine a future without Levi. I mean, I can hardly picture our future together. As much as I love him, our love for one another will not be accepted easily by others. Knowing that, we couldn't get married legally. And even if we don't plan on getting married, we certainly could never have children._

Eren splashed water on his face and then headed back to bed. _Does Levi even like children? I mean, I want children even though I already know we can't have any_ together. _Maybe we can get someone to be a surrogate for us? But who would do that for us? I'm sure Mikasa would do that in a heartbeat if I asked her, but I know I couldn't because she's my sister and she HATES Levi. But who likes us enough to do something like that?_

Just then, Levi walks in and is surprised to find that Eren was able to move. "Because you're still in bed, I assume you are still in pain?" Levi said as he sat on the bed and kissed Eren.

"Yes, but it's getting better." Eren replied after they stopped sucking face. "I only got up to go to the bathroom and haven't eaten anything."

Levi got up after hearing that. "Then I better make you something before you waste away."

The next day, Levi got all of his group organized and ready to depart off of Wall Rose. Eren, still recovering a little, sat on the ground at the Captain's feet as the older man spoke. "Listen up you brats. We will descend from Wall Rose just before the sun sets. Once we are all in position, we will make a straight path to Wall Maria as fast as we can. If you can't keep up with me, then don't bother following. I will not slow down because I don't want titans to get us before we get to the meeting point. Our goal is to get to Wall Maria before sun rise tomorrow. Now, wait for my order to begin descending."

After everyone saluted Captain Levi, he turned his attention to Eren. "Listen to me. If I tell you to turn back and retreat, you will turn and retreat, you hear me?"

"What's with that all of the sudden? I thought we are going to do this together."

"We are. But I want to make sure that you make it back in one piece, Eren."

"Of course I will. I can heal myself because of my Titan ability, remember."

Levi sighs and whispers under his breath. "That's not what I meant. I don't want you to be so reckless that you die. I plan on returning with you and I will have a surprise for you then."

"A surprise?" Eren questioned.

"Yes, a surprise. With that in mind, when I tell you to leave, leave. At that point, your number one priority is to make it back here alive, even if you are the only one. Mikasa and I will have your back. Jean has Mikasa's back and Hanji's got mine. Just make sure to not be so damn stubborn, okay?"

"Yes, Captain."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Mikasa X Jean**

Mikasa began to look worried as she faced the west. "Where are they? The sun is already up and they should have been here by now."

Jean was sitting next to her on the inner edge of Wall Maria. "Be patient. Remember when Armin showed us the map? He said they path the second group travels on between the walls is wider than where we crossed. At least 15 kilometers wider. Hanji said if they don't show up within the next hour then we must send a squad to them and investigate what happened."

"Well if they are being attacked by titans, I'm not going to wait here an hour." Mikasa said as she stood up.

At that moment, somebody shouted, "Over there! I see the second group!"

Mikasa looked in the area where the soldier was pointing. She noticed the group was farther south than expected.

"Okay everyone. Listen up. We are going to head south a little more and meet up with the second group somewhere in between. Throughout this time, remain alert for any incoming titans. When we meet up, we will need all hands on deck so we can get that group on the wall as fast as possible." Hanji announced. The soldiers saluted her and Armin fired a signal to get the attention of the other group.

It took a half hour for the two groups to meet up. Immediately, both groups worked together to get the ones on the ground up the side of Wall Maria. While that happened, Hanji, Levi, and Armin had a strategy meeting.

It was around noon when someone shouted, "abnormal titan coming from the south-west." The three leaders looked to see the threat. And sure enough, it was a 15 meter abnormal titan doing flips. It was heading straight for them. Not all of the second group was up the wall yet, so many began to panic.

"Everyone, defend those on the ground. Mikasa and I will handle the titan." Captain Levi shouted as he made his way towards the titan. Mikasa hated the idea of working with _him_ but decided to follow anyways. As the remaining soldiers worked as fast as they could to pull the ground troops up the wall, some formed a perimeter around them, ready to fight.

The Ackermans used their gear on the very few trees to move toward the oncoming titan. Mikasa remained low, while Levi zoomed higher from the ground. With great speed, they used teamwork to bring the titan down. Mikasa cut at the titan's ankles while Levi attacked its neck. Within a few seconds, the titan was brought to the ground. Once the titan wasn't a threat anymore, they checked their surroundings before returning to the wall.

"We are changing our strategy." Captain Levi began. "I want to have one or two squads to remain on the ground. This will to give us a faster response to any threat. When anyone spots a titan, the ground squads will attack while the remaining squads on the wall continue moving forward. We have enough horses down here so I want squads 1 and 2 to join me down on the ground. Anyone left over, get onto the wall."

The first squad belonged to Armin and Hanji's group had Mikasa and Jean among them. The second squad belonged to Levi's group, and contained Eren among others. There was 18 in total of the ground squads.

 **Eren x Levi**

Even after the abnormal titan threat, Levi still insisted they moved forward. Levi led the ground squad with Eren, Mikasa and Jean riding behind him. The rode the rest of the day without incident.

For safety reasons, the ground squad came up the wall to rest for the night. Eren laid next to Levi, close enough where they could talk but far enough so no one would suspect their relationship. Levi laid there until Eren fell asleep before he sat up and kept watch.

Although their rest time was short, it was enough for everyone to move again. They traveled with the same strategy, but a little more cautious with the lack of the sun to light their path. After a few hours, the sun began to rise once more when Eren noticed the hole.

"That's the hole that goes to Shiganshina, correct?" Eren shouted to the Captain.

"Yes, it should be. Unless that is a second hole we didn't know about." He responded. At that moment, the sunlight lit the area a little better, and that's when Levi saw them.

Armin was the first to shout. "Titans! Up ahead."

A few titans could be seen just passed the hole. Eren didn't hesitate a moment, biting his hand and transforming at the sight of them. After the flash of lightning, Levi used his gear to join Eren on his titan shoulder.

Levi to a moment to count the titans. Just beyond the hole was 9 titans, waiting. Most were between 3 to 8 meters tall, except for two 15 meter titans. "Ground squad, be prepared to fight. Partner up to take down titans." He shouted to his group, who were spread out behind Eren's Titan form.

Levi continued to evaluate the situation they were heading into. He then noticed that something was out of place. Down by the entrance of the hole, he saw a white speck, heading toward them. As his squad grew closer, he noticed what the white speck was: a human.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Down by the entrance of the hole was a human, in the direct path of the oncoming titans. Levi took the chance to order his soldiers. "Squad 2, retreat to the wall immediately. Squad 1, continue pursuit until I give another order." As he finished his demand, the captain jumped off Eren's titan shoulder and his gear led him to the unknown human. He used his right arm to grab and rescue the human before zipping away back to Eren.

It wasn't until he landed that he realized he rescued a young boy, about 3 years old or so. "It's okay, I'm here to rescue you, kid. And don't be afraid of the titan I'm on. His name is Eren and he's a good guy." Just then, Eren let out a screech and Levi jumped off with the kid momentarily as Eren punched his fist into another titan's chest. In the time it took for Levi and the kid to come back to Eren, he took down two more titans.

At this point, the boy in Levi's arms was crying. "Calm down, kid. I'll have you out of here in no time." The captain said as he landed on Eren. He set the kid beside him so his feet was on Eren's shoulder as well. Immediately, the kid seemed to calm down a little. Levi saw a few more titans coming from the hole in the wall, and he knew he had to make a choice.

"All units, RETREAT! Now!" Levi shouted. "Make sure Eren and this kid makes it back ALIVE." Levi turned to Eren. "I know you're not going to like what I'm saying, but just listen." Eren screeches again and Levi continues. "Leave now, Eren. Take this kid with you and protect him." Eren kicks a three meter titan and Levi watches it slam into three others. "I love you, Eren. I promised that I would make sure you make it back alive. Now go."

Eren took the kid into his hand and looked at Levi one final time before turning and running away. Levi hopped off of his shoulder and headed straight for the titans in pursuit. The remainder of the ground squads made it back to the top of Wall Maria. The squads on top of the wall began their retreat back the way they came.

Hanji couldn't help but shout at Levi, "Hey, do you want me to help you?"

Levi kills another titan before responding. "No. I got this. I'll kill them all and then I'll catch up with you. Just keep moving forward."

Hanji now addresses her soldiers. "You heard him. I officially cancel our original mission. Now, everyone, make it back alive and protect Eren."

As everyone got further from him, Levi continued to cut the necks of titans. The original group of titans is now dead, but the second wave is closing in on him. _I was hoping to someday marry you, Eren. But now, I don't think I will be able to._ At that thought, the captain stood on the ground, his back facing the enemy as he watch his lover run to safety.

Once the titans were close enough, he used his gear to zoom passed the titans, cutting their necks with accuracy.

 **Mikasa x Jean**

Mikasa got permission from the other two captains to leave the wall and pursue Eren. It didn't take her long to attach herself to her brother. "Eren, give me the kid."

Eren didn't even look at her as he screeched.

"Give me the kid, NOW."

" _Screech."_

"Damnit, Eren." She shouted. "You're going to kill it so let go." She used her blade to force Eren's hand open. She saw the boy was sound asleep. But as soon as she touched him, he woke up and started crying.

"Screech." Eren seemed angry. He took the kid into his other hand to protect it from her.

Mikasa looked at Eren in disbelief. "Eren, this isn't a game. If that kid dies, Levi's sacrifice will be for _nothing."_

Eren didn't bother communicating to her. He just sped up before taking Mikasa in his hand and throwing her back to Wall Maria with the others. Mikasa used her gear to get to safety. When she turned back, she saw Eren had changed direction, heading straight for Wall Rose.

 **Eren**

It was just passed noon when Commander Erwin was walking in the streets of Trost District. This was the first time he was out of the hospital by himself. He met up with Commander Pyxis near the southern wall where Eren once clogged. The two chatted amongst themselves as they observed the boulder plugging the gate. It seemed like your average day, until they heard a loud screech.

The citizens nearby looked around in confusion. A Garrison squad member came running to Pyxis. "Sir, there appears to be a titan outside the wall. What do we do?"

After hearing the screech again, Commander Erwin spoke up. "It could be Eren. Don't kill it unless we confirm it. Go up there and tell me what it looks like. I will make my way up there too."

The soldier looked confused wondering if he was supposed to listen to the other commander. When Commander Pyxis gave him the okay, the young man ran off.

"Help me get up this wall." Erwin demanded of his friend. "If it is Eren, then something bad must have happened."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." Pyxis smirked as he passed his flask to Erwin. "This is the best medicine I can offer."

As the two slowly made their way up the wall, the soldier returned with a description of a titan. "Pointed ears, green eyes, and a strange jawline."

"It's got to be Eren. Soldier, go to it's neck and cut around his weak spot. If you cut his limb, it's no big deal because he will heal himself. Be careful."

The soldier looked nervous at the task, but agreed to follow instructions. By the time the Commanders made it up the wall, Eren was already laying there, resting. But he wasn't alone. Next to the steaming Eren was a small child, sitting close enough to him, but not touching.

"Kid, who are you?" Erwin demanded with a harsh voice, from the pain and from being slightly drunk. "Answer me."

The kid winced at the tone of his voice. Erwin slowly came closer to the kid, but once he was almost within arms-reach, Eren woke up to find the terrified crying boy hugging his burning body. Eren, too, began to scoot back once he noticed the Commander coming toward him.

"Eren, explain why you're here and who is this child." The Commander said to him.

"I came on Captain Levi's orders. We were ambushed by titans, but we could have taken them. Then, Levi saw this kid standing right in the path of the enemy titans, and rescued him. Shortly after that, dozens of titans spilled out of Shiganshina's gate. At that moment, Captain Levi told everyone to retreat and for me to return at all costs, protecting this kid."

Erwin just stared at him. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are taking the wall all the way back. I came straight here on my own."

"So Captain Levi just let you run away from him? You expect me to believe that?"

"No, Commander. Levi wasn't with us when I made the decision."

"Where was he?"

"He," Eren looked down and began to shake. "He stayed behind by himself to take care of the titans while we retreated."

Commander Erwin and Commander Pyxis looked at each other momentarily. They knew that the Captain was long dead at that point. Pyxis cleared his throat. "Eren, why don't you go home and rest. We will make preparations for the others' arrival. While you rest, we will take care of the kid and get some answers from him."

Eren's head shot up. "No. The kid stays with me. Levi told me to protect him until he returns. Nobody will come near this boy until Captain Levi returns safely." At that note, Eren stood up and began to walk to the lift.

The two Commanders just shook their heads as Eren walked away.

Two mornings later, the rest of the groups returned, but Levi wasn't among them. Eren remained in his and the captain's apartment and refused to leave or see anyone. The only one with him was the little boy, who refused to talk.

Eventually, Eren gave up on trying to get the kid to talk, so Eren talked to himself. "Where is he? Why isn't he back already?" He often repeated to himself. Eren also cried a lot because he missed his lover.

Then, as Eren began to get impatient, he started to only address Levi as Captain, but did it in a calm matter so he wouldn't scare the kid. "Captain, please come home to me. I miss you, Captain." He was full on crying at that point. "Captain, please come back alive. I love you so much, so don't leave me."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Mikasa x Jean**

Mikasa banged on the door to Eren's apartment again. It was her fourth visit there today and she began to get impatient, but worried. "Eren, open your door now. If you don't open up in the next minute, I will kick the door down." After saying that, there was an immediate shuffling noise from the other side of the door. It sounded like Eren was moving furniture in front of the door to prevent her from her plans. Once the shuffling stopped, she sighed. "Eren, I just want to know that you're ok."

No response.

"Then if you keep ignoring me, then that's fine. I also wanted to let you know that they are sending a search party out tonight for Levi, and Jean and I will be going with them." Mikasa said.

Still no response.

"Okay, I'll see you when we return. And when I do, this door is coming down." Mikasa promised as she walked away.

She met up with Jean a few minutes later.

"No luck?" He asked.

Mikasa just shook her head as she hugged Jean.

The two stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, until Jean spoke. "We should get going. The search party is leaving at dusk." Before the two separated, they kissed. They walked together, holding hands as they met up with the search party.

Sasha and Connie were among them, and waved them over. "Hey there, you love birds. How are you doing?" Sasha says while winking. Connie begins handing Mikasa and Jean their gear.

Jean and Mikasa both blushed at the comment. "Oh, we're doing fine." Mikasa answered.

Jean answered, "Well for the most part. Mikasa is getting it rough because Eren's giving her the cold shoulder. He doesn't even answer his door."

"Couldn't you just kick the door in, Mikasa?" Sasha asks.

"He barricaded the door with furniture." She explained to the brunette.

"And that is a problem how?" Connie finally spoke. "I mean, for a woman, you're strong. I wouldn't be surprised if you can take down a Wall by yourself."

Mikasa glared at him momentarily. "Well, that may be true, but the fact that he did that means he doesn't want to be around anyone, even me."

"Well of course he doesn't want that. He only wants one person right now and that's Ca-" Jean was cut off by Mikasa elbowing him in the side. It took Jean a few seconds to realized\ why she did that. There's no way she would let him tell anyone about them being _together._ Eren would hate her if that got out.

Sasha's face lit up. "WAIT, Eren has a _person?!_ "

Connie also became interested. But just as the topic came up, Armin came over along with Hanji.

"We are departing in 5 minutes. Please be fully geared up by then." Hanji stated seriously.

The four saluted her, and as she left, Armin started talking. "SO, Mikasa, who is Eren waiting for?"

As Mikasa began to open her mouth, Jean replied instead. "You already know the answer to that, Armin. He's waiting for _US_ to bring the Captain back so they can get info from that kid. That's it."

Sasha and Connie looked disappointed as they heard the answer. They spoke in unison. "I thought Eren had a _person._ " And they sighed.

"You know, I'm surprised you two aren't married yet." Mikasa said in response.

The two just looked at each other before giving her a strange look.

After a few hours of searching, they had a small break. Jean grabbed Mikasa's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Is something the matter, Jean?" She asked.

"Uh, well." He looked embarrassed, and was obviously blushing, even under the moonlight. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

After a long pause, he asked. "Please come and meet my mother."

Mikasa just stared at him as he struggled to find his words.

"It's usually important when a man brings a woman home to meet his mother. It's the same as a woman bringing a man home to meet her father." He realized what he just said and began to panic. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I know your parents are dead and Eren is pretty much your only family. And I'm sorry if I keep saying odd things. I just meant to ask you to meet my mother, but instead I just reminded you of your dead family and Eren's dead family. And I am sorry because I am making it worse, so I'll-" Mikasa puts her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't worry about it. Of course I'll meet your mother. I was wondering if you'd ever ask, because I thought the two of you were on bad terms." Mikasa said with a smile. Then she released his mouth so he could respond.

"Yeah, we kind of are. But I want to change that. I'm hoping that bringing you home with me will bring us closer together. She always thought I'd end up dying alone, but I want to show her that I have you by my side."

"That's so sweet of you."

"I know." He replied, hugging her. "I love you so much, Mikasa. I can't live without you."

"I love you too." She accepted his embrace. "I don't think I could go through what Eren's going through right now." She was referring to his lover possibly being dead.

After their break, they searched the area again, until it began to get lighter.

Armin shouted from afar. "Hanji, we should head back. We don't want to run into titans when it's light out."

Hanji replied. "Yeah I know. Your squad should head back first. My squad will look a little longer and use some of that light as an advantage. Then we'll catch up to you."

Armin waved goodbye and half of the search party left with him.

It was coming close to dawn and Captain Levi still hasn't been found.

Mikasa was in Hanji's squad, so with the rising sun, she search as hard as she could. She would do anything to make Eren happy again.

The sun just passed the horizon when someone shouted. "OVER HERE! I found a body." The soldier was coming from the east of the group, and came over to Hanji.

"You found a body?!" Hanji asked. "Is it the Captain's?"

"I don't know. I was on my way to get a closer look, but then I saw a titan laying near it. I panicked and rode over here to get you."

"A titan? Well we need to get that body before the sun hits the titan. Lead the way." Hanji told the soldier. As the two began to head east, Hanji shouted, "All squad members, follow me, and hurry."

It took about five minutes by horse-back. The squad of twenty members came across a small patch of land covered in trees. It wasn't a forest because the trees were short and there were less than two dozen of them. Right in the middle of the tree-patch was a body. A black-haired man with the Survey corps logo on his green, ripped cover. About thirty feet behind him was a small, three-meter titan.

Hanji noticed that the titan was tied down with the gear-wires, and each limb had spare blades pierced through to prevent it from moving. It laid there under the cover of the trees shade, which prevented the sun from getting to it. Hanji got off her horse and ran to the obvious body of the Captain. As she turned him over, she noticed that all of his maneuver gear wasn't on him. _That's probably what he used to tie down the titan. But if it escaped, or another titan came along, he would have been eaten._

Hanji checks for a pulse. "He's still alive, hurry up and get him out of here. Don't go near the titan."

Jean picked up the Captain from Hanji and brought his body to Mikasa's horse, who offered to take him back. Just as they got him on the horse, the Captain's eyes opened. "Hanji."

The two called Hanji over to the Captain.

He looked at her with weak eyes. "You better not leave that titan behind."

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"I risked my god damn life to bring you that as a test subject." Even in his warn out condition, the Captain still seemed threatening.

Hanji smiled and patted his head. "Okay everyone. Bring me every blanket and rope you have because the titan it coming with us!"

When they returned, it was almost noon, and there was no signs of other titans. Armin's squad was surprised to see that Hanji's squad not only brought home the Captain, but they also managed to _drag_ a titan all the way back.

By this point, Captain Levi was awake. He got to the top of the wall to find Erwin waiting for him. The Commander Erwin pulled a soldier over. "Please go notify Eren that we found Captain Levi."

"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted.

"No, please don't." Levi demanded.

The Commander and the soldier looked at him in confusion.

"I want to tell him myself that I am home, so please, make sure no-one tells Eren. Especially Armin and Mikasa." The captain explained.

A few moments later, Mikasa came up the wall.

"Mikasa." The Commander called.

"Yes, commander Erwin?" she responded.

"Stay here with Levi and me for a while."

"But I was going to tell Eren the goo-"

Levi butted in. "Just do what you're asked to."

After that, Mikasa was silent as the two higher ups discussed what happened.

 **Eren x Levi**

A few hours later, after Levi cleared his story and had seen a doctor for his minor injuries, he was allowed to go home. He walked up to his own door, but paused before he opened it. When he turned the handle, he realized the door was heavier than normal, as if there was a barricade.

Once he was in, he found out it was a barricade. But he made no noise moving it because underneath it was a rug to prevent friction. He then turned the corner to the living room to find the unexpected. It was still mid-day, but he found Eren curled in a ball, sleeping, on the un-reclined recliner chair. Before he could say his name he felt something against his leg.

Levi looked down to find the little boy hugging his leg. When the kid looked up, he smiled and shouted in a cute voice, "DADDY!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Levi looked at the kid in confusion. The boy shouted again, "Daddy!"

With the sudden noise, Eren yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at the captain and child as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

When Levi saw Eren's face, he couldn't help but smile at him.

It took Eren a few seconds to come back to earth. He finally realized that the _Captain_ was home.

Levi watched as his face lit up with excitement. He then looked at the kid tugging at his pant leg and was surprised that the two resembled each other. They had the same eyes, and the same excited face. Of course, Eren was a lot older and more mature looking, but the kid looked like what Levi would picture Eren to look like as a child, except the kid's hair was a few shades lighter in color.

Levi's thoughts were cut short as Eren wrapped his arms around his smaller body. The two hugged and kissed what seemed like a happy ever after, while the kid began to hug both of their legs in excitement.

When their lips finally parted, Levi spoke first, out of breath. "I love you Eren. I love you so much. I thought I would never see you again but here we are." Both were a little teary-eyed. "I love you so much that I'm asking you to," he moves his mouth closer to Eren's ear before continuing. "Marry me."

Eren was crying a waterfall from the reunion with his lover. But Levi's words made it into an ocean of tears of joy. He looked at Levi's face to see that he was serious with the request. "I love so very much Levi. I would love to marry you—"

Levi cut him off with a kiss, which became mutual. After that, Eren continued to talk.

"But…"

"But?" Levi looked confused.

"But us getting married, two guys? Levi, that isn't legal. We can't get marri-"

"Since when did a piece of paper prove how much we love each other?" The Captain was serious with his question. When Eren didn't answer, he continued. "Who cares if it's not legal? If we love each other as much as we do, and we want to be together till our hair turns white, then damn right we can get married." He voice had gotten louder than Eren expected and he looked down to find the kid starting to shake a little.

Eren unwrapped his arms from Levi and picked the kid up to calm him down.

When Levi saw Eren holding the kid like that, especially one that looked like his own, he couldn't help but blush before continuing. "Anyways, we can just have a wedding amongst our friends."

Eren looked at Levi. "You're right. I don't care if it's legal or not. I love you, Levi. So yes, I'll marry you, okay?"

After that, the two came in and kissed, and the kid turned away. Eren forgot the kid was in his arms and quickly parted with Levi. Then, all three sat down on the couch.

"So, what's the brat's name?" The captain asked Eren.

They both looked down at the child. Eren replied, "I don't know. He never talked before calling you 'daddy.'"

The two blushed a little at the thought of the kid saying 'daddy.' They fantasized a little longer but snapped out of it when the kid slid off the couch.

"So, what's your name, kiddo?" Eren asked.

"Really? Kiddo?" Levi commented.

The boy just walked away without saying anything.

"Oi, speak. I asked for your name so don't ignore me, brat." Levi became irritated. "If you don't tell me now I'll start charging you rent."

Eren laughed at Levi's seriousness. "Take it easy. I doubt he even knows what that means."

"That's no excuse. I'm sure he will understand once I show him." As Levi said that, the boy ran back into the room with a paper and pen in hand. He ran up to the coffee table in front of the couch and scribbled something down. Then, he passed the paper to Levi and Eren. Levi noticed it was the kid's name. The 'B' had three loops instead of two and the handwriting was messy but he could still read it. "Ben? Your name is Ben?"

The kid nodded his head and smiled shyly.

"See, Eren, he understands. He's educated." Levi pointed out.

"At least he can write his name. That's a start."

The two continued to discuss what actually happened to Levi, since Ben refused to answer their questions.

 **Mikasa x Jean**

It was their first date in a while. They had just finished paperwork with Hanji and Commander Erwin over the matter with Captain Levi. They were giving their statements when Hanji suddenly rushed them out as she was excited to examine her new titan test subject.

They held hands all the way to Jean's apartment, where he planned to make dinner since his roommate wasn't around.

"You never told me you can cook?" Mikasa said as she observed him flipping food in a pan.

"I can cook but I'm not a chef."

Mikasa laughs as she wraps her arms around Jean from behind. "That doesn't matter to me. Cooking is an act of love. That's all I care about."

Jean put one hand on hers while the other continued to cook. Eventually, dinner was finished cooking and the two sat on the couch together as they ate. Once they were done eating, they snuggled on the couch together and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Eren x Levi**

Even though they were so happy at the idea of getting married, they decided at the moment not to commit "acts of love" while Ben was around. The day after Levi returned, Eren finally left the apartment. Levi decided to stay behind to watch the kid.

Ben sat on the floor and colored at the coffee table while Levi sat in the reclining chair.

"Can I ask you something, Ben?" Levi asked. Ben nodded, not taking his eyes off his coloring. "Why did you call me 'daddy'?"

Ben continued to color for a few minutes before answering. "When you were missing, he kept calling you 'captain' and crying for you to come home." He looked up at Levi. "My daddy didn't want a boy, but he didn't want to kill me. So he locked me in a dark place for my whole life. He would come every once in a while and bring me food. He came with other people, who stayed out of sight but they would address him as 'captain'."

"So because your father was called 'captain' you decided to call me 'daddy' after finding out I was a captain too?" Levi asked him and he nodded. "Let me ask you this. Why were you crying when I rescued you? Were you afraid of Eren's titan form?"

"No. I was afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? Why afraid of me? I rescued you."

"You were the first human I've met."

Levi looked at Ben confused. "What do you mean?"

"My daddy came to visit in a titan form. So I have never seen another human until you picked me up." Ben explained.

Even though he was surprised, he understood what the kid meant. "That explains what you were doing that far into titan territory. If you were born out there, does that mean you are a titan too?"

"No. My father wanted to wait until I was older, if I was still alive, to 'turn me'." Ben began to color again. "But I don't mind living here. I want to be with a family. I don't want to be alone again."

Levi looked at him with sympathy. He knew exactly what he was going through. He grew up in a dark place himself. "Then if we adopt you, will you be happy?"

"What does 'adopt' mean?"

"Adopt means: bring into the family. So in other words, you will join our family. Do you want that?"

"Are you and Eren family?"

"Well, we love each other very much. But if you join us, then you would make us a family."

Ben nodded his head. "Okay."

The two became quiet. Eren came home within the hour, where he brought home some lunch. As he unpacked the food, Levi spoke.

"We're going to adopt him."

Eren looked at Levi and paused what he was doing. "Really?!"

The captain smiled as he observed Eren's happy reaction. "Yes. And once we get married, we'll become a real family, okay."

Ben saw how happy they were about becoming a family and smiled himself.

About an hour or two after they ate, there was a knock at the door. Levi answered and found Hanji. "Shouldn't you be dissecting that titan I brought you?"

"Well I _was._ But the commander asked me to come and bring the kid to be examined by a doctor." She explained. "He wants to make sure he isn't a titan."

"He's not. And his name is Ben. We plan to legally adopt him so if you hurt him, I won't forgive you, four-eyes." Levi answered coldly.

Hanji's goggles flashed as she moved in excitement. "No way! You adopting a kid? I can't wait to tell EVERYONE!"

By this time, Eren came over with Ben in tow. Eren noticed that Levi was irritated.

"You are not going to tell anyone until I get the paperwork done with. Just be careful with Ben. He's not use to being around a lot of people." Levi explained before kneeling in front of Ben. "This is Hanji. She works with me and she will be taking you to a doctor to make sure you are healthy, okay."

Ben nodded. Hanji stretched out her hand and Ben grabbed it. After Hanji and Ben left, Eren and Levi walked into the other room. Then, Levi suddenly grabbed Eren's hand and leads him into the bedroom. Their lips met and they kissed for a few seconds until Levi spoke. "Strip. NOW."

Both of them took their clothes off before embracing each other once again. As their lips met again, Levi pushed Eren onto the bed, and their hardening lengths were rubbing against each other. They continued to attack each other with their tongues. Eren's hands were wrapped around Levi's neck while the captain had one hand on Eren's waist while the other was playing with his nipple. Eventually, Levi moved his hand down to Eren's cock and began giving him a hand job. Eren began to moan and Levi parted his lips. He moved his mouth to Eren's crotch and began sucking it. His other hand moved to Eren's anus and two fingers forced their way into the tight hole.

Eren moans louder and Levi continued his movements, but faster. After a few minutes, Levi stood and watched Eren's facial expressions before speaking. "I'm going to enter."

Eren prepared himself as Levi removed his fingers and placed his throbbing length at his entrance. He felt a little bit of pain as his insides widened as Levi traveled deeper. The pain increased as Levi began to thrust more frequently. Levi continued slamming himself into his younger counterpart for a little while longer until they both maxed out.

Once they were finished, Levi kissed Eren again before making his way into the shower. He was sure that Eren would join him, but came out of the shower to find Eren under the covers of their bed. He went over to see him and saw he was sleeping, even though it was still light out. Levi put on some clean pants and went to the living room, wiping his hair with a towel. Shortly after, he got a knock on the door and answered to find Hanji and Ben.

Ben walked passed Levi while Hanji just stared at him. She was looking at a shirtless Levi with freshly wet hair, and he was hot. (Metaphorical nose bleed.) She couldn't say anything so Levi spoke first.

"Thank you for taking him. Did it go okay? Anything wrong?"

"Oh, uh, the doctor said he was underweight, _obviously,_ for his age. He said he's about 15 pounds underweight, so feed him well. He also said that Ben is going to need glasses, so I took him to my eye doctor and got a prescription in and I will bring the glasses overwithin the next few days."

"Okay. Then I'll see you soon."

"Wait. Commander Erwin wants to talk to you and Eren as soon as possible." Hanji said as she stopped the door from shutting.

"Well, Eren won't be moving for a few days so he can wait. Thanks again." After Levi successfully shut the door, he walked over to Ben who was sitting on the couch. "Ben, how old are you?"

"Four and a half, almost five." The boy responded. "Where's Eren?"

"Oh, when he went out earlier, he hurt himself and now he's sleeping it off." Levi replied but then saw his concerned face. "Don't worry about it. He's okay. Now back to my question, do you know when your birthday is?"

"I can show you if you have a calendar."

Levi walks over to the kitchen and returns with a calendar. He handed it to the child, who began flipping the pages backwards. "Here is my birthday." Levi looked over his shoulder to find the kid pointing at the square labeled 'January 21st.'

Levi made a mental note of it as he returned the calendar to its original location. He couldn't help but think about what the Commander wants to discuss with them as he began to get dinner ready. Could it be about Ben or something else?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Mikasa x Jean**

A week has passes since Jean asked Mikasa to meet his mother. And now they were almost to her house. She lived on the other side of Trost from where they lived. They walked hand in hand all the way there.

He could tell she was nervous because her hands were shaking a little. "Relax. It's just my mother. She's not a titan or any real threat. The worse thing she could do to you is not like you. And if she did that, I won't talk to her again."

"You don't have to do that, Jean. She's your mother, your family. If it comes to choosing between me and her, you better pick her. You only have one family."

"Don't say that." He replied. "If she offends you, then she offends me as well."

The rest of the way over, they remained silent. When they arrived, Mikasa watched as Jean hesitated to knock on the door. She put her other hand on his arm to reassure him that she was by his side. He then knocked on the door, and they waited a few minutes.

They heard footsteps coming to the door, then the locks unlocking, before the door slowly opened. Then, a short, round woman appeared before them and her face lit up when she saw her son. "Jean!"

Jean let go of Mikasa's hand as he hugged his mother. Once they stopped the embrace, Jean cleared his throat before reconnecting his hand with Mikasa's. "Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Mikasa."

The woman looked at Mikasa as she bowed her head. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Jean's mother smiled. "Wow, such manners. And you're so beautiful! Such a doll. Come in, come in." She waved the two into her house. "You came at the perfect time. I was just making lunch and you know me Jeani-boy, how I always make extra food. I made sandwiches, so come and sit down." She led them to the kitchen/dining room.

Jean sat at the table and Mikasa next to him. She saw that he looked satisfied that his mother liked her. His mother came over with a platter of sandwiches and 3 plates. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, heading back to the kitchen.

"Do you have any tea? " Jean asked.

"Of course I do. With the weather getting colder you know I will always have some around." She opened a cupboard. "What kind do you want? Green tea, black tea, or chai tea?"

"Gosh, Mom, you know my favorite is chai. Why ask?"

"I was asking Mikasa." She explained. "So what kind do you want, sweetie?"

It was the first time anyone has called her something besides her name since her parents died. She felt tears coming but tried to keep them in. "Green tea, please."

Jean looked at her and saw her face. He then put an arm around her and kissed her forehead to calm her down. His mother came over at that time and set the tea in front of them, and cleared her throat. Jean sat normally once again. "Sorry, mom, if that bothered you."

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be so intimate so soon in your relationship." She said as she grabbed a sandwich from the platter. "How long have you two been together?"

Jean also grabbed a sandwich and put it on his plate before replying. "Almost two months now."

His mother stopped eating the sandwich and put it down. "So it took you this long to introduce her to me?"

"It's not like that, mom. We've been busy with work. We just got back from an important expedition to Wall Maria. And it's not easy getting time off to come and visit."

"So both of you are in the Survey Corps then?"

"Yes. We're even in the same squad."

"I see. Well at least that's good. At least you can watch over each other when doing those dangerous jobs." His mother said before she continued to eat.

It was then he noticed that Mikasa wasn't eating. "Mikasa, you should eat something." He said as he placed his hand over hers. Then, she seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Sorry about that, I was deep in thought." Mikasa apologized before reaching for a sandwich.

The rest of the visit after that was mostly small talk. Only about an hour of visiting his mother, the two departed and headed back to their part of Trost.

Once they returned, Jean decided he had some stuff to do, so Mikasa headed to the café like she normally did. She ordered and when she went to sit, she saw Eren sitting by himself. "Hey Eren, how are you?"

Eren looks at his sister as she sat down across from him. "I'm doing okay."

After a few minutes of silence, Mikasa asked another question. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Is everything okay between you and shorty? Anything new?" She asked as she began to sip her coffee.

"Everything is going well." He then smiled. "We plan on getting married soon."

Mikasa spit up her coffee on the nearby window. "You're getting married already?"

"Yes. He didn't think he would make it back alive and when he came home, he asked me to marry him."

"But that kind of marriage is illegal. And not only that, you've been together for two months now."

"There's nothing wrong with getting married soon because we truly love one another." He explained as he helped Mikasa wipe down the window. "And we aren't _legally_ getting married. We plan on just having a small ceremony with just how friends."

"Well, I guess that's okay. But still, _two months._ That's barely enough time to get to know someone, let alone commit your lives to each other."

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty soon too. When he asked me, I was shocked. So right now, we haven't set a date yet. You're the first person I've told about it. I think that it's going to happen in a few months because right now we have to deal with the kid."

Mikasa stopped wiping the window and looked at Eren. "Kid? What kid?"

"Don't you remember? The kid Levi rescued last week from the expedition. His name is Ben and we decided to adopt him. Levi is at his office right now dealing with the paperwork." Eren laughs. "What did you think happened? That we had a kid together after only being together for two months?"

"Why are you adopting him? Wasn't the whole point of getting him was to get Intel on the enemy?"

"You really thing that he can have any Intel on the titans? He's a kid, Mikasa. He could barely spell his name correctly."

"I know but he could have been trained to do that. He could be a spy."

"Ben is not a spy. Levi said that he looks just like me and he even calls Levi 'daddy'." Eren explains, finishing cleaning Mikasa's mess.

Mikasa laughs a little. "So if he calls Levi 'daddy', does that make you his 'mommy'?"

Eren looked at her and realized she was right. "I guess you're right, but it doesn't bother me. What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you're this huge, muscly titan and Levi is addicted to cleaning. The roles should be switched." She explains, trying to stay serious, but couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well. Sometimes looks can be deceiving. I think Levi would be a better father than me at this point in time. He works all the time while I'm staying home. Anyways," He tried changing the subject. "How are you and Jean doing?"

"Good I guess. We aren't getting married soon like you. But at least I got to meet his mother today. She was nice."

"I'm happy for you."

The two continued small talk for a little while longer until Eren excused himself as he order some tea to go and left the café.

 **Eren x Levi**

Tea in hand, Eren made his way to the Captain's office. Upon entering, he found Levi talking to someone before shoeing them away. Once the person left, and the door was shut, it was just the two of them, alone in the office.

Eren set the tea on Levi's desk and then asked what he was working on.

"I'm trying to do the paperwork for the brat but people keep distracting me with other paperwork." Levi replied, a little upset.

"Is there anything I can do to help you out?" Eren said before kissing his lover's cheek.

The kiss got Levi's attention and he turned to kiss back. Connecting with Eren cleared his head a little and he got an idea. "Get under my desk."

"Why?" Eren looked confused.

"Just do it."

Without hesitation, Eren did what he asked, crawling under his desk. When he sat down to face him, he noticed the Captain was undoing his belt. Eren smiled at what Levi was about to make him do.

"Start playing with me. Intimacy with you is clearing my head." Levi said as he lowered his chair and settled his chair in the usual spot. As he began to read the paperwork again, he felt Eren's fingers play with his length. Just the touch from him aroused him, and immediately his mind became clear. He felt Eren giving him a hand job until eventually putting his length into his mouth. With the constant sucking, he occasionally moaned under his breath. He was excited and that excitement helped him push through the paperwork. It was a good day for Levi, until Hanji walked in.

"Levi, Erwin wants to talk to you and Eren immediately." She says as she begins to walk closer.

"Okay, I'll head over soon." Levi tried to stay calm. As soon as he said that, Eren removed his mouth so he could calm down.

She stopped halfway and saw the Captain's panicked expression. "Are you doing okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just this paperwork for the brat. But I'll take a break from it and head over to the Commander."

"Okay, then do you want me to run and get Eren?"

"No. I'll do it. Just return to your own job." He demanded.

Hanji then waved and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Eren began to move, trying to get out. But Levi stopped him and waited a few minutes to make sure she didn't return. Once Eren was out, they both cleaned themselves up. "That was close." Levi said as he stood up. Eren nodded and followed him to the Commander's office down the hall.

"Commander Erwin, I brought Eren. What do you need to discuss?" Levi said upon entering the room.

"It's about that kid. Are you sure you two can handle taking care of such a young kid?" Erwin asked them, facing the window.

"Of course we can." Levi replied.

"But Eren is still a kid himself, Levi. And, he's a titan. Is it really safe to have a kid running around like this?"

"Commander." Eren butts in. "I understand your concern, but Ben is already attached to me, as well as Levi. Even though I am young and a titan, which he knows about, taking him away now will only hurt him. I can handle this as long as Levi is by my side with me. We can raise Ben together."

The Commander turned around at that point and looked at the two standing before him. "What's your opinion, Levi?"

"If that kid is adopted by us, he will receive the last name of Ackerman." Levi said seriously. "With that name, I will train this kid to be an Ackerman."

His answer surprised Erwin, but then he smiled in response. "Okay then. If that's how it's going to be, the go ahead and adopt him already."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Levi woke up to the loud banging of pots and pans. He lifted his head to see Ben standing at the door to his room. "Oi, brat. Quit the noise or I'm going to kick you out. I'm trying to sleep."

Ben laughs. "You can't do that."

"What are you talking about? Of course I can. I'm the head of this house so what I say, goes." He responded.

"Even so, you can't today."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas!" Ben said with excitement before running away.

Levi looked at the clock, which read '7:13 am' and yawned. _Christmas, already?_ He though as he took the covers off. The thought made him depressed more than happy, but he still got up and made his way to the living room.

The room was lightly decorated with pictures that Ben drew and tapped to the walls. Levi watched as the kid stared at the wrapped presents on the coffee table. He then moved to the kitchen to find Eren making breakfast. "Morning. What's with the kid banging the pans? He woke me up."

"Good morning, Levi. I'm sorry about that. I asked him to go wake you up but I didn't expect him to do that. Here, I made you breakfast." Eren replies, handing a plate full of food to the captain.

"Since when did you cook?" Levi asked as he hesitantly accepted the plate. "And why?"

"My mom showed me how to cook when I was young. But I never really needed to cook until now." He said as he smiled. "And the reason, well, today's your birthday!"

Levi blushed at how cute his partner smiled, even though he felt rotten on the inside. He never really liked his own birthday. Levi snapped out of it when Ben ran into the room.

"Today's your birthday?!" He asked.

Eren handed him a bowl of food while Levi answered, "Yes. Today is my birthday."

Together, the three migrated to the dining room and ate breakfast.

"Are you working today?" Eren asked.

"No." Levi answered. "Erwin gave me today and tomorrow off. Once for holiday and the other my birthday."

Eren smiled again. "Then I plan on spending the whole day with you, okay?"

"Whatever."

After Ben opened his presents, he played with his first ever toys. Levi and Eren got ready and left to spend the day together. They left Ben at Hanji's office to be babysat and observed. They spent the whole day together, walking around shopping to watching the sun set. When they came home and put Ben to bed, they made their way to their own room.

"So," Eren asks as he sat on the bed, "What do you want to do now?"

Levi opened the covers and began to unbutton his shirt. "To be honest, I just want to lay here with you."

Eren also removed his cloths and got under the covers. The two laid in the arms of each other, only occasionally talking, before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a few days of work, Levi was irritated. He had spent more time in his office than he did at home, only going home for one night in the past week. But luckily, Eren would come and visit him. Now, the thing that annoyed him the most was the fact that Eren came this morning only to drop Ben off at his office.

"Sorry, Captain. Hanji said she couldn't watch him today and I have errands to do. I didn't want to leave him alone so I brought him here." Eren explained.

Levi frowned even more. "It's fine. As long as he stays quiet, he can remain here."

Once Eren left, Levi noticed how the kid kept looking around with his new glasses on. "So, how are you enjoying your new set of eyes?"

Ben laughs as he looks over at Levi. "You're silly, daddy. There called glasses, not eyes. And yes, I can see things better now."

 _What he said was absolutely adorable,_ Levi thought before speaking. "Now that you can see, then would you be afraid of a titan when you see it? Eren for example?"

"No, Eren won't ever scare me. My dad was bigger than him."

"How do you know how tall he is? You're not even five yet. Do you know math?" Levi used the opportunity to get information out of the kid, and got paper ready to write it down.

"Not really. But of my dad's followers said that he is taller than most titans." Ben explains in a calm voice. "And after that man told me about it, he set me free and later you got me."

"Set you free? You mean when your dad locked you up? Why did he break you out?"

"I told you before that my father was called captain. He was the only person who knew where I was being held. He would bring a follower with him every time he visited me, and they would be in human form with a bag over their heads as they did whatever my dad demanded. Then, once I was locked up again, I would hear my dad kill anyone who came with him. But the day you found me, my father was visiting when he saw your people coming, he locked me up and I heard him kill the follower. Then, after my dad left, my door open and the follower let me out. He answered only a few of the things I asked before he died."

Levi continued to write down every word that came from Ben's mouth, hoping that someday the information will be useful. "For someone so young, you've been though so much. How did you know that your father was killing his followers? And what did the last one tell you?"

Ben looked at Levi as if he was frustrated. "That may be true, but most of what I went through I don't know if it was real. I don't know if my dad killed his followers. I just know that I would hear screaming after he left, and he never brought the same person twice. Then, on a visit when he came alone, he explained to me what death was. He explained that he told his followers that I was dead a long time ago, and that is why he covers their heads and then makes sure they never return, to protect the fact that I was alive. I don't know why he hid me away, besides the fact that he didn't want a son, but he kept me alive for some reason."

"Is that what the follower told you?"

"No, it is just what makes sense to me." The boy explained. "What he said to me was that I needed to leave. He said my dad doesn't love me and needs me to help with his mission. So, I asked him why he wanted me to leave if I am needed. And he said that keeping me locked up there would only 'make matters worse.' He said that I am a child who should play instead of being locked up. Then I asked him about my dad, and that's when he told me he is taller than most titans. He is a special titan that stands '17 meters tall'. The follower then told me to go through the hole in the wall, and then he died."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Levi asked as he finished his writing. "This information will help us a lot."

"Nobody asked me." Ben stated. "Everyone asked me my age, birthday, or if I was a titan. Nobody asked where I was from."

"Didn't I ask you?"

"Nope, you asked why I called you 'daddy.'" Ben avoided eye contact with that answer. "You're not mad, are you?"

Levi looked at Ben and noticed the boy was shaking. "No, I'm not mad. I just thought someone had asked you that before. Come here, you're not in trouble." Levi waved his to his side and Ben followed. When Ben was close enough, Levi picked him up, sitting him on his lap and hugged him. "Ben, whether or not your dad loves you, know this: Eren and I will love you, always. Never forget that."

Ben hugged Levi back, and tears fell from his eyes like two waterfalls. It was the first time he was ever told that he was loved.

After a few hours, Eren comes back to Levi's office to pick up Ben. "Levi, make sure to come home tonight. I'll have something for you."

"Don't worry, I will." The captain responded. "I just need to run this report to the Commander, so go home without me."

"Okay." Eren said before leaving.

After re-organizing his desk, Levi grabbed the notes he took about Ben and headed to Commander Erwin's office. "Commander Erwin, I got some information from Ben today that can help us." Levi said upon entering.

"What kind of information?"

"He described the titan that is leading their forces." Levi explained as he placed the notes in front of the Commander. "Here is every word he said. And down here," he turns the page and pointed to the right information. "Down here he describes the titan to be 17 meters tall."

"That's bigger than Eren." Erwin points out. "Before the expedition to save Eren, there were reports by many that an abnormal titan, taller than most, was seen at night. Based of those reports, it sounds like this is the same titan. I will dig a little deeper in the matter tonight. Just go home for now and tomorrow morning, come to my office and I will tell you what to do based off the information I gather. You might have to go on another expedition."

"What ever it takes, I will do it, Commander." Levi says before heading for the door.

When he returned home, Ben was already asleep. He went to his own room to find Eren laying on the bed, asleep, wearing a brand-new lingerie set. _So that's why you didn't bring Ben with you._ Levi thought as he smiled at the site of his fiancé.

After a few minutes of watching him sleep, he shook Eren awake. When he opened his eyes, he looked surprised. "Oh, Levi. It looks like I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, go to sleep. We can do it tomorrow night." Levi tells him as he undressed himself and got under the covers.

"Promise?"

Levi hesitated for a second. "I promise."

The next morning, the three sat at the table eating breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. Levi got up to answer it and found Hanji there. "What?" He said, grumpily.

"Captain, you must not be a morning person based off that nasty attitude." Hanji said with a smile on her face."

"No, I'm just not a you person. What do you want?" He replied coldly.

Ignoring his comment, she answered. "The Commander wants us in his office immediately."

"Okay, I'll head up after breakfast."

"Levi, he said IMMEDIATELY."

Levi just shut the door in her face before returning to the table to finish his breakfast. When he opened the door again to leave, he saw Hanji outside waiting, and he sighed. The two walked to Erwin's office and shut the door behind them.

"I brought you two here to go over the information I have gathered on the titan that Ben described." Erwin began explaining. "Based on the information that I have gathered about this titan, I have decided to send the two of you on an expedition."

"Why?" Hanji responded, somewhat confused.

"This titan is dangerous. Ben claimed that this titan is his father and that he is like a captain to the titans. The expedition I am sending you on will start after this meeting is over. The two of you will each have 4 scouts with you, and Hanji will be calling the shots. All I need you two to do is to confirm this information."

"Why am I not leading the group?" Levi asked, offended.

"Because you are attached to Ben, I wouldn't want your decisions to be based off emotion. That's why Hanji is leading this expedition." Erwin clarified. "I have your horses and scouts ready."

After all the information was discussed, Hanji and Levi both got their gear on. Levi couldn't help but think disturbing thoughts. _What if I had to kill Ben's father, would he forgive me? What if I died? I didn't marry Eren yet._ After that thought, Eren's voice popped into his head. _"Promise?"_ Picturing how excited Eren was for tonight only broke his heart even more. "Sorry, Eren. I guess I can't keep the promise I made to you." Levi whispered to himself.

"What was that, shorty?" Hanji asked.

Her words snapped him out of his thoughts. "It was nothing. Let's get this done and over with."

The two headed to their horses. Hanji asked Levi, "aren't you going to say goodbye to Eren and Ben?"

Levi's facial expression turned grim. "No, we'll just get this done and over with. He can wait." After those words, the party of 10 left for the expedition, unsure if or when they will return.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a few hours since Levi left, and Eren still didn't know his whereabouts. He went to the Captain's office like normal with tea and lunch for them to share, but Levi was not there. His desk was paper-free, meaning Levi didn't come in yet today. So Eren set the lunch down and went to investigate.

He searched in places where Levi would normally be, but after an hour, Eren found himself near Hanji's office and decided to stop by. When he knocked on her door, she didn't answer. Luckily, one of her assistants was walking by and asked why he was there.

"I couldn't find Captain Levi, so if figured Hanji would know." Eren explained.

The assistant frowned. "I thought you of all people would know. Those two left on an expedition early this morning under the Commander's orders."

Eren couldn't believe his ears. "An expedition?"

"Yes, an expedition. Not only that, but we never received a return time for it, either."

Eren turned around and marched to the Commander's office. When he arrived, he didn't bother knocking, and just kicked down the door. Mikasa was in the room talking to the Commander about who knows what, but he didn't care. He just wanted answers. "WHERE the hell is Levi!" Eren demanded. "I was told he went on an expedition. Explain."

"Calm down, Jaeger." Commander Erwin said to the screaming teen. "Yes, Levi and Hanji went out on an expedition this morning to clarify some information on a titan. It should be a short trip; didn't Levi tell you?"

"No, he didn't." Eren said, marching forward. "I hadn't seen him since he left after breakfast. He didn't even say goodbye because Hanji rushed him out the door."

"Well, it was his decision to tell you or not, so don't blame me."

"You're kidding me. I could blame you if I want to. It's your fault for not telling me _before_ he left. I'm sure he had at least an hour to get his gear and horse ready, so you could have told me during that time. And why the hell did I not go with him?" Eren asked, more pissed off.

"Because you needed to care for Ben." The commander explained.

"Mikasa could have watched him."

Mikasa, who was standing behind Eren, interrupted. "I'm not going to be left behind to baby-sit while you are risking your life outside the wall."

Eren was so consumed with anger that he hadn't noticed that Mikasa was in the room. "Oh, hey Mikasa. What are you doing here?"

"Are you serious, Eren? I was in here talking to Commander Erwin when you barged in a few minutes ago." She explained.

Eren was shocked at her response. "Sorry about that, but I just had to talk to the Commander." He then turned his attention back to Erwin. "Anyways, you could have sent both me and Mikasa on the expedition and have Ben be watched by Jean or Armin."

Erwin smiled. "Yes, I could have, but doing that would have jeopardized the point of the expedition. It was just to prove a titan's whereabouts. Knowing you, it would be bad if you changed into a titan and put the others at risk. You transform based off your emotions, and on this mission, that is the last thing we want. Understand?"

"SO, you sent Levi on a mission based on a rumor? That's ridiculous!" Eren points out. "You could of sent anyone else to do such a simple job. But instead you had to take my Levi away from me." He was cut off by Mikasa's hand covering his mouth.

"Eren, go home and calm down." Mikasa said.

The Commander nodded in agreement. "She's right, Jaeger. Come back tomorrow morning once you've calmed down. Ms. Ackerman, please make sure he makes it home safely. Then we can continue our meeting from where we left off."

"Yes, Commander." Mikasa responded before forcing Eren out of the office.

As the two walked to Eren's home, they talked about the situation.

"So, your not upset that he didn't say goodbye, but that he forgot he promised you a date tonight? I understand how must feel, but that has nothing to do with the Commander." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, well now I'm depressed." Eren responded. "I was looking forward to tonight but now it won't happen. And I don't know how to explain this to Ben either."

"What exactly do you have to explain?"

"Ben always admired Levi and looks forward to Levi coming home after work. But this is the first expedition since we adopted Ben. What if they don't return for another month? Or if Levi dies," the thought caused Eren to go silent.

"Stop thinking of those things. No wonder your depressed." Mikasa said as they approached his front door.

Eren looked at Mikasa. "If there is a point when he's gone that I get so depressed, could you and Jean take care of Ben for me?"

She looked at Eren and sighed. "If it helps you, then I would. But did you forget that Jean and I live separately? And we each have a roommate."

"Seriously? Why don't you move in together?"

"Because we don't move as fast as you and Levi. We're taking our relationship slow." She explained. "But now that I think about it, his roommate was thinking about leaving the Scout regiment so maybe we can live together." The thought made her blush and Eren noticed, too.

"Well, if anything, the two of you could watch him during the day." Eren said before unlocking his door. "I'll talk to you later."

 **Mikasa x Jean**

Mikasa made her way to Commander Erwin's office and found Jean already there.

"Am I interrupting? I can come back later, if you want." Mikasa said to the Commander.

"There's no need, Ms. Ackerman. We were just finishing up." Commander Erwin replied, waving her in.

As she moved closer to the two men, Jean looked at her with a smile. "Can you believe it, Mikasa? I just got a promotion!"

She smiled before responding. "That's great!"

"Now if you don't mind, Mr. Kirstein, I have a meeting with Ms. Ackerman." Erwin gestured to the door.

"Oh, right." He saluted to the commander before leaving. "See you later, Mikasa!"

The two remaining members began their discussion. "As I mentioned earlier, it would be best if you stayed in Hanji's squad. Since we are short on members, we need to spread out the strongest ones." The Commander said.

"I refuse. I will not be separated from Eren. He is the only reason I am in the Squad Regiment."

"Mikasa, I understand your need to protect Eren, but you need to trust me as your commander. Eren is already close to Captain Levi, and now Jean is in his squad. You should have nothing to worry about."

Mikasa frowned. "You put Jean in the same squad as Eren, and not me? I know you are the commander, but don't you realize that those two hate each other? That's a terrible idea waiting to explode in your face."

"I could say the same about you. You and Levi haven't gotten along since the day Eren went to trial. I don't want my two strongest soldiers, the ones most likely to save humanity, to destroy themselves while fighting over their favorite toy."

"But Commander,"

"Ms. Ackerman, my decision is final." His voice boomed. "If you don't like my decision, then say goodbye to the Scouts."

Mikasa saluted before responding. "I will remain in Hanji's squad until further noticed."

"Good choice. Now, before you leave, do you have any idea why Mr. Jaeger was throwing a fit like that? I understand that they are roommates but is that really something to get worked up about."

"With all due respect, Commander, I am in no position to tell you things about Eren without his permission. If you want to know, ask him yourself." After saying that, Mikasa dismissed herself from the office.

Later that evening:

Mikasa met up with Jean after they finished their work for the day. They met up at a restaurant and enjoyed a delicious meal as they talked.

"Why the sudden promotion?" Mikasa asked. "You joined the same squad as Eren, doesn't that piss you off."

"Yeah, I hate the guy but neither of us are dumb enough to fight in front of Captain Levi." Jean explains. "Besides, a promotion is a promotion, I can't turn it down because of that idiot."

"That idiot is my brother, remember." Mikasa corrected.

"Not biologically." Jean added before continuing. "Speaking of Eren, he had a fit earlier in the Commander's office, correct? What was that about?"

"Goggles and Pipsqueak went on an expedition this morning and he didn't say goodbye to Eren. And Eren didn't find out until lunch time that he was gone and blamed everything on Erwin."

"I swear, that guy needs to carry an ice pack with him to cool down those tantrums."

Mikasa glared at him. "Anyways, after I got him to calm down, he said if he needs some alone time, he wants us to take care of Ben. I already explained to him that since we don't live together, it would be hard to do that."

"That's right! I knew I forgot to tell you. I came back to my apartment for lunch and found my roommate's stuff was gone. Looks like he quit!" Jean announced with excitement.

Mikasa almost choked on her food at the thought.

"That means you can move in with me!" Jean stretches his out his hand and she placed hers into it. "Does that mean yes?!"

Mikasa nodded in agreement, unable to give another response, except a blushing smile.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Eren**

The next morning, Eren woke up before dawn because he couldn't sleep any longer. How could he, knowing that Levi was risking his life over a rumor. He cleaned the apartment up to kill time until breakfast. When he cooked, he remembered how easy it was to explain the situation to Ben the previous night and how he didn't mind Levi gone because it was for work. Once the food was ready, Eren went to wake Ben up, but found him already dressed and heading towards the mouthwatering aroma.

The two sat in silence as they ate breakfast, until Ben asked the obvious questions. "So how long is daddy gone for? How long will he be outside the wall?"

"Remember last night when I told you I didn't know? He could be gone for another day, or maybe up to a month." Eren explained after chewing his food. "But according to Commander Erwin, this should be a simple job, so he will be home sooner rather than later."

"You miss him, right? Because I do. But if he is doing this to help humans, then it is worth him being gone as long as it helps people." Ben said, finishing his food.

Eren got up and patted the kid's head before grabbing both plates and making his way to the sink. "Most expeditions the scouts go on help humanity."

"Since Hanji left too, who's going to watch me when you work today?"

Eren hadn't thought that far ahead, so he came up with a plan while he did the dishes before responding. "I planned on having Mikasa watch you, but I'm sure she will be working today, too." He turned to face Ben. "Do you think you can be here alone while I go to my meeting this morning? I know you said you don't like to be alone, but I promise it won't be for too long."

He saw Ben's face go pale but was surprised by the kid's answer. "I will be fine by myself. If I have something to distract myself with, then it's okay." Ben then smiled.

Eren couldn't help but smile back. "That's good then. I will leave in a few minutes." He then went and changed into his uniform and said goodbye to Ben before leaving. As Eren got closer to the Commander's office, he got more upset. He didn't want to go to the meeting but had to, so he could find out more on Levi's situation. When he arrived, there was not a response to his knock, so he had to wait.

After an hour of waiting passed, there was still no sign of the Commander. Eren was hoping to already be home by now and was about to do that when Commander Erwin came around the corner. "Where are you off to, Jaeger? I thought we had a meeting this morning."

"That's what I thought too, but you're an hour late. I told Ben I wouldn't be too long."

Erwin unlocked the door and waved Eren inside. "Then let's get this over with quickly." Then he took a seat behind his desk before starting the meeting. "So why, Mr. Jaeger, were you so upset yesterday?"

"I was upset that Levi left without anyone telling me about it. Why didn't you send me with him?"

"Because someone needed to stay here with Ben. I believe I told you that before." Erwin points out. "Tell me the real reason you are upset? I understand that you live with Levi and he is responsible for your actions, but why are you upset that he is gone? With him gone, you could have done anything you wanted."

"I…." Eren clenched his fists. "It's just not the same without Levi here. Without him by my side, I'm lost."

The Commander watched Eren's expression move from anger to sadness. "Now that you've said that, I must ask: what is he to you?"

"Levi is not only the one I admired growing up, he is my captain, and the one who holds my heart. I feel that being by his side and letting him show me who he really is made my life worth living. That's why I was upset that you let him outside the wall without me. We had plans for our future and being separated by that wall increases the chance of either one of us to end up alone.

Erwin smirks. "I am glad to hear that Levi has found somebody. And you said he is opening himself up to you? I find it surprising that he would want to live with another man, especially one that is a titan. But how can I be surprised on the two of you being together? I have noticed the changes of both of you during the past few months."

"If you noticed us together, then why separate us?" Eren points out, again. "We planned on getting married soon. What if he dies out there? Do you think that you could ever be forgiven if that happens? I would have only let him leave if you made it a guarantee that he will return."

"As far as I can tell, the two of you can't get married legally. You are not old enough and both of you are men. I don't see why you are getting so worried whe-"

Eren cut off the Commander by slamming his hand onto the desk. "We WILL get married, whether it's legal or not. I don't care what everyone else will think about us, but it won't change our mind."

"I see. Then, do what you want, I won't stop you." Commander Erwin replied. "How about this, since it is my fault for sending Levi outside the wall without you, let's make a wager. If Levi returns with any injuries, then I will pay for your honeymoon. Does that sound fair?"

"Are you kidding me? What if he comes back a corpse or not at all?"

"This is Captain Levi we are talking about. He wouldn't let a titan kill him and you know that. He will return. I just don't know when."

"And you said that if he returns injured, you will pay for our honeymoon, right?" Eren asked. "Then you better keep your promise because if he has even a single scratch on him, I will hold you responsible for it."

"That's fine. You may leave now."

Eren didn't salute and turned to exit the room. He made his way back to his home where Ben was waiting for him.

"Sorry Ben for being gone for so long." Eren explained as he sat in the chair facing the child. "I had to wait an hour before the Commander showed up."

"I never liked him." Ben responded without looking up from his drawing.

"Commander Erwin?"

Ben nodded. "He is supposed to be an important person but doesn't take his job seriously. They should replace him with daddy."

Eren laughs at the comment. "I don't think Levi would enjoy being the Commander. Besides, if he ever got that job, he would come home less often." After he explained that, the room fell silent for a few minutes. Eren cleared his throat before continuing. "I told you that I have to work today, right? I will be gone for the rest of the day so would you want to stay here by yourself again or do you want me to get Armin to watch you?"

"Armin is annoying, so I am fine being alone for a few more hours."

"I didn't expect that from you. I have to work the next few days as well but Mikasa has the next few days off. Tomorrow I will have you go to her place, so you aren't alone, okay."

"That's fine." Ben said with a smile.

The next morning, Eren got ready for work like usual, and made sure Ben was ready. The two made their way to meet up with Mikasa at the coffee shop. Mikasa was sitting at a table with Jean across from her. When she saw them, she waved them over.

"Ben, you remember Mikasa, correct?" Eren asked.

"Yes."

"She is practically my sister. And this here is her boyfriend, Jean." Eren explained. He then turned his attention to the couple. "I trust that you can take good care of him?"

"Yes, of course we will." Mikasa replied before saying goodbye to Eren. She then waved to get Ben to sit next to her. "It is nice to meet you, Ben. Come and sit here. If you need anything, just ask okay?"

"Okay." Ben replied as he sat down. "I have a question."

"Ask away."

"If you are Eren's sister, how come you look like Daddy?"

The comment irritated Mikasa. She looked over at Jean to find him trying to hold his laughter in. "I am Eren's adopted sister. But Levi and I share the same last name, and many believe that we are related somehow."

"Okay." Ben replies before handing Mikasa a piece of paper. "I drew this for you, but I didn't know you would bring someone else." He turns to Jean. "I will draw you something so don't look."

Mikasa smiled at the drawing of a flower. She saw Jean trying to peek at the one Ben was drawing for him, so she demanded, "Jean, go get him some hot chocolate or something. He told you not to look, didn't he?"

After that comment, Jean got up to get Ben something to drink. When he returned, he set the hot chocolate in front of Ben before looking at the drawing on his side of the table. It was a drawing of a horse. Mikasa laughed at Jean's annoyed expression.

 **Levi**

The group was resting at the destination they were sent to check out. "There he is, the 17-meter titan." Levi pointed into the distance. "He looks just like the rumors described him."

"Hoooooooooooo!" Hanji shouted with joy. "He's so beautiful, come to mama!"

"Four-eyes, didn't you hear what Erwin said? We can't engage him under any circumstance. We only need to confirm the rumors." Levi said as he held Hanji back by grabbing her cape. (Is the green thing they wear a cape? I don't know what to call it.)

After she straightened herself and faced the shorter Captain, she replied, "No he said that you can't engage him. He said I could if it was an emergency. I don't understand why you are even connected to that titan."

"That titan just happens to be Ben's father, or at least, that's what Ben has told me." Levi explained. "Anyways, we have confirmed what we needed, now let's leave before it spots us."

"Wait, that adorable thing is related to your Ben? That's so cool!" Hanji responded as she followed Levi back to the horses. She looked in the distance to see dark clouds heading their way. "It looks like a storm is coming. Maybe we should stay until it passes."

"No, we need to report as soon as we can. If that is a storm, we need to stay as close as we can to each other." Levi explained to the group. Levi looked at the storm coming and couldn't help but remember painful memories.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mikasa x Jean

The evening came, and the storm made its way to Wall Rose's Trost District. After they spent the day with Ben, Mikasa and Jean thought it would be best to head back to their apartment. Although, Mikasa was still in the process of moving, she spent most of her time in Jean's apartment. Upon arriving, as Mikasa helped Ben remove his wet coat, Ben asked a question.

"Do you want kids?" Ben asked.

Mikasa looked at Ben, surprised at the sudden, personal question. She looked over at Jean, who also seemed to want to know the answer. She hesitated for a moment before returning her attention to the child. "Of course, I want to have kids. My family line is almost gone, so I plan to have a lot of kids." She smiled at both boys.

Jean clears his throat, obviously blushing. "Yeah, I forgot about that. Isn't it just you and Levi?"

"That we know of. Please try not to mention him in my presence." Mikasa responded coldly as she picked up Ben.

Jean quickly apologized and continued the previous subject. "As for having kids, I could live with or without them."

"No one asked you, horsey. I only asked Auntie Mikasa." Ben stuck his tongue out at him.

"DON'T CALL ME HORSEY, you little," Jean started before Mikasa shushed him with a glare. After remaining silent for a few minutes, Jean decided to speak up. "I'm going to head out, you know, to clear my head."

"Where will you be?" Mikasa asked, holding the sleepy Ben.

"I'm going to the bar across from the café." Jean responded as he put his coat on and left.

Eren

After Eren dropped Ben off, he spent the day cooped up in the apartment, sorting his thoughts. He went as far as locking himself in his room. "Damn it, Levi. Just come home."

Levi

The storm had gotten worse, and it wasn't just the wind or the rain. To Levi, the storm brought back many painful memories that continued to attack his mind. He couldn't escape the hellish thoughts and found it difficult to focus on the mission. It wasn't until Hanji yelled that he understood what was going on.

"There's the Wall, Levi! Come on! I know you want to run home to your precious Eren." Hanji screamed with excitement.

Levi looked ahead and saw the towering wall get closer. He was relieved that he was almost home, however, there was no way he could return while these thoughts were present.

Once the group returned to Trost, it was close to midnight. Hanji ordered the other members to go home and sleep while she wrote the report for Erwin to read the following morning. She whispered to Levi before parting ways. "You should go home and have some fun with Eren, if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah. I should, but I'm not. I have stuff to do first." Levi responded. Levi walked down the streets of Trost, lost in his thoughts. He passed the now closed café and couldn't help but think of Eren. Not far away he heard a loud noise, which was coming from a bar a few places down across the street. He sighed before deciding to enter.

Most people were in groups, drinking their paychecks away. One even shouted, "welcome back, Captain!" in a drunken fashion. He continued to make his way to the bar counter, and sat next to a man he recognized, Jean. He waved at the bar tender, "I'll have some black tea, please, and spike it with whatever you want."

It wasn't until he spoke, Jean realized the captain was next to him. "Oh, Captain Levi, you're back!" She sluggishly stood up and saluted.

"Relax, kid. No need to be formal. Just answer a few questions, okay?" He responded.

Jean sat back down. "Yes, of course."

"How is Eren doing? Is he upset?"

"Yeah, it looks like he went through hell and back. Mikasa told me that after he found out you left, he went and screamed at the Commander while he was in a meeting. And since you were gone for a few days, he put Ben into our care." Jean finished his drink.

"Shit." Levi grabbed his drink and started to sip on in. He cringed at the bitterness but continued to drink until it burned. "I messed up."

"Yeah you did." Jean replied. "But don't worry, I did too."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Ben asked Mikasa if she wanted kids, she said yes because of her family line is dying out. I mentioned you and she got mad at me. I guess the topic of her having kids is a big burden, especially since you and Eren can't reproduce."

Levi smirked a little. "Yeah, I never understood why women make a big deal about having children, but she is right. It is up to her to continue the Ackerman bloodline. I don't want to be with a woman, and there is no way Eren would let me do such a thing anyways. Whatever decision she makes can change the fate of humanity. Because of that, she just might be stronger than me." Levi says as he orders another drink.

Jean looked at the Captain. "I never even thought about that. I hope she can forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you." Mikasa came from behind Jean and hugged him. She turned to see Levi, and her attitude changed completely.

"I visited Eren earlier, but all could hear was him wailing from inside your place. He's not doing too good, Levi." Mikasa said. "According to your neighbor, he's been on a rampage ever since you left."

"I know, I messed up." Levi continued to drink. "I'll fix it."

Mikasa reached forward, grabbing his drink and splashing it in his face. "You better fix it. I said that I would kill you if you hurt Eren. You're lucky Eren has stopped me from killing you this far. Go home now and fix things."

Levi shook his head in response. Jean couldn't help but ask a question in his drunken state. "Wait a minute, Mikasa-sweetie, if you're here right now, then where is Ben?" Levi looked over, wanting to know himself.

"I ran into Hanji and had her watch him while I came to bring you home. Come on, let's get going." Mikasa glared at Levi as she helped Jean to his feet.

Levi walked home and entered his apartment. He looked around for Eren but couldn't find him. He then noticed the bedroom door was shut and knew that's where he would be. He grabbed the handle and shook it; locked. "Eren?"

After a few minutes of silence, Levi heard movement. Footsteps stomped closer to the door. _Click._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Levi x Eren

The door opened slowly by a tired, swollen-eyed Eren. He seemed to be wearing nothing but a large button-down shirt that barely reached his mid-thigh. When Eren reached up to rub his eyes, the shirt slid up to almost show his little friend.

Levi almost drooled at the site and came forward to embrace his other half. "Eren!"

 _Slap._

Eren smacked Levi's hands away, and his once tired face was now full of anger.

"Eren?"

"You were gone for 5 days Levi. _Five days._ And you left to verify a _rumor."_ Eren started to rant. "Does that not raise any flags for you? You should have at least come home and said: 'bye I'm going on a mission for a few days, don't make me lunch.' And even if you didn't tell me directly, you could have written a note or something and have it delivered. Instead I went to your office with your lunch and found out you had already left the walls. Do you have any idea how pissed off I was? This has put a lot of stress on me these past few days. I had to give Ben to Mikasa and that horse because I knew I was so upset to take care of him. And guess who I took it all out on? Commander Erwin. I marched in there and I wish Mikasa held me back because I said a lot of shit. Are you happy with what you've done?"

" _Eren_." Levi was still a little drunk but remained straightforward. "Four days."

"What?"

"We were gone for 4 days. Tomorrow morning would have been the 5th day. Just to clarify."

"Are you serious?! Out of all the things I just said you're worried about how many days you were gone? What the hell is wron-" Eren's voice was shut down by Levi placing his hand over his mouth.

"Let me finish, brat." Levi said as he pushed Eren back onto the bed, so he could tower over him. "I have regretted not telling you since the very second I made that choice. It is my fault that I didn't send anyone to tell you. Don't blame Erwin because he even offered to send someone, and I rejected the idea. You know how much I care about you and love you, Eren. I would never abandon you."

Eren mumbled "Levi" under his hand.

"Hang on. I'm not finished yet." Levi shushed. "Regarding you bringing me lunch. I didn't hear you mention that you cleaned it up. So help me, if I go to my office tomorrow and there is four day old food on my desk, I'll-"

Eren shoved Levi's hand off his mouth and said, "okay, I forgot to clean it up. I'll go tomorrow before we have a meeting with Commander Erwin."

Levi asked, "Why do you have a meeting with Erwin tomorrow?"

"Because you returned, and we had a wager." Eren replied. "Wait, are you injured at all?"

"Yes, why?"

Eren's eyes widened and he became more serious. "Show me."

Levi showed where he was hurt. Eren couldn't believe his eyes. "Let's just hope Erwin keeps his promise."

"What promise? A wager? What's going on Eren?"

"Just trust me. You'll see tomorrow." Eren said as he pushed Levi aside. "We need to go to bed, especially since I can smell the alcohol on your breath."

The next morning, Eren got up and made breakfast as Levi remained asleep with his small hangover. He went in to wake Levi up and wasn't surprised by the reaction.

"Levi, I can carry you to the shower if you need help waking up."

"If you even attempt to pick me up, I will cut you up, brat!" Levi, still hung over, growled.

Eren laughed a little. "Well, breakfast is ready, and we have that meeting with Erwin this morning."

"Then go clean my office and I will be ready by the time you get back."

When Eren finished cleaning the captain's office, he opened the door to leave when he came face to face with Levi. "What took you so long? You said we have a meeting to get to, right?"

"Yes, we do." Eren replied. "How did you get up here so fast? Were you waiting long?"

"I got up immediately after you left and came straight up here. You kept me waiting for an hour." Levi said in a cold voice. "How long does it take to clean a desk off?"

"You said I had to clean the whole office!"

"No, I said you had to clean the food off my desk and I would clean my office."

They arrived at Commander Erwin's office and knocked on the door. The Commander responded and the two entered the room, shutting the door behind them. "Captain Levi, you're back. How was the expedition?"

"I don't understand why you always have to partner me with that filthy being, Hanji. She's so annoying." Levi said.

"So is there a "hello, nice to see you" in there?" Erwin said as he seemed to be in a good mood. "See Eren, he came back in one piece. Nothing to worry about."

"That wasn't the agreement." Eren replied. "You said if he comes home injured, then you're going to pay."

"Then show me his injury."

Eren nodded at Levi. "Go ahead and show him."

"Don't tell me what to do, brat." Levi said as he slowly unwrapped his bandage. Then he took a step closer to the Commander's desk to show off the injury.

"Is that," Erwin squinted, "a paper-cut? Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I'm serious. These things really hurt." Levi said as he backed away. "What exactly will you be paying for?"

"You mean Eren didn't tell you about our wager?" The commander responded. "I can't believe I lost to him over a paper-cut, but a deal is a deal. The wager was, if you return injured, then I have to pay for your honeymoon."

Levi glared at Eren. "You told him about us?"

"I had no choice." Eren explained. "He asked what you were to me. I didn't want to lie."

"You could have told me that sooner and I would have dropped my usual act." Levi said, irritated.

Commander Erwin cleared his throat. "I already explained to Eren about how illegal it is for you two to get married, but he convinced me to support you. That's why I'm offering to pay for your honeymoon. I will make the arrangements and let you know after you two are 'married.'"

Eren saluted. "Thank you, Commander Erwin."

"Oi, stop being so formal." Levi said before continuing. "Erwin, don't make it a super expensive trip. No more than a week long and I don't care if you send us to the spa again. As long as it is somewhere with tea, then it's fine with me."

Erwin scribbled something down. "Understood. Go have some fun today, both of you. But tomorrow, get back to work as usual."

The two left his office and headed for Mikasa and Jean's place. But on the way, they couldn't help but discuss the important issue.

"When do you want to have our wedding?" Levi asked.

"As soon as we can. I'm tired of waiting."

"Well, there are some minor details we need to work on before then."

Eren looked at him. "Like what?"

"Like what we are wearing and get that made. Who wears a tux and who wears a dress?" Levi mumbled the last part under his breath, but still made it loud enough for Eren to hear.

"I figured we can both wear suits to make it easy."

"Well, I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress."

Eren smirked. "Oh I already have a dress, but that is more for a honeymoon than a wedding. I wouldn't wear something that transparent in front of Mikasa or Ben."

Levi was blushing hard and they reached their destination.

The door was opened by Mikasa. "Eren! And what is wrong with short legs over here?"

Before they could answer, Ben ran up, screaming. "Daddy's back!"

"Just letting you know, when we go on our honeymoon, do you mind watching him?" Eren asked as he watched Levi pick Ben up.

"Yeah that should be no problem." Mikasa smiled back.

After small talk, the three left and spent the rest of the day together.


End file.
